


Where The Lycanthropous Blooms ***REWRITTEN***

by deansomega94



Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga - Pt. 1 The Road To Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Human Dismemberment, M/M, Polyamory, Torture, Wincest Threesome (Half Sister is there omega), a/b/o dynamics, child birth, new species of wolf, rape/noncon, smut-o-rama, three Major viruses trying to topple humans as dominant, viral warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Sam, Dean and Java try to figure out the dynamics of their triad. Where exactly does the adult, hunter Java fit? Home knitting socks, definitely not the answer.The Deathbringers still want to use Java, then watch her writhe in agony from being infected with the LPV virus and die.And Dr Hess is not giving up on studying the specimen, Java Winchester. Her name is a bone of contention with the rest of their family because while they were Traveling Java was forced to do something not very human in order to safe those she loves.Dean proposes, Java says yes, and even though she only married one Winchester, she considers herself omega to two Winchesters. Their family feels cheated.Oh, and John has some good secrets too!
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Lady Antonia Bevell, Ash/Adrienne Keller, Darra(Sully) Sullivan/Janey Sullivan, Dr. Janice Cook/Margaret Cook, Ellen Harvelle/Travis (Rugaru Hunter) James, Jo Harvelle/Mick Davies, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Java Winchester, Viper/Stacey Anne
Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga - Pt. 1 The Road To Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666693





	1. A Home Of Their Very Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months at Bobby’s, Dean is wearing thin on patience. They have been taking short, milk run cases to close by places. But it is not enough. Then Sam reminds Dean of a promise.

_Six Months Later_

Sam played with Dean’s hair. He loved the post desperate, hungry sex, cuddling almost more than the sex, but not more than the sex. He mused, then smiled. The sex was really, really good. Only component missing, was penetrating sex with Java. Sam’s smile grew because Dean didn’t like to call it cuddling, the word sounded too girly for him. So, Sam called it the “quiet time.” And Dean was good with it. He sighed as the shower turned off and the voice of an angel filled the cheap cologne scented air. Java came in the room, she smiled softly at the scene on the bed. They both smiled back.

She dropped the towel and she put on forest green underwear and a matching bra. Then she put on a forest green pair of maternity corduroy pants, a sage green turtleneck and a forest green cardigan. They just watched her while she combed through her waist length, mahogany riotous curls, then pulled it up in a ponytail. She had let it go back to her natural color. She looked over and smiled.

”You are like a living, breathing, “Dear Playgirl” letter waiting to happen.” She came over and kissed both of them stupid. “I’m sure you know what to do with the energy. I’ll cook breakfast and then I have my usual checkup today.”

”We thought we would come with you. It is the ultrasound appointment you mentioned right?” Sam said.

”We want to see the Alien from Planet Fetus!” Dean added.

She laughed, then she sat on the edge of the bed and started crying. “That is just...you’re going to be the best fathers ever!” She sniffled. They both held a hand and Dean stroked her cheek and Sam ran his hand down her ponytail.

”You are going to rock as a Mommy!” Dean said.

”Thank you. I will be glad when the hormones are under control.” She stood. “Breakfast in half an hour. I love you.” She slipped out the door. They heard her talking to Bobby, then her bouncing downstairs. They put on sweats and went to shower.

”Do you have to share a room with her? She is sixteen. One of you knocked her up. Does it have to be a party every night?”

”Bobby, she has amazing hearing. You know it upsets her when you act like we are Dad. We both love her; she is our Omega. She is legally married to Dean. Yes, we eloped, because we didn’t want the grief, we were getting to spoil everything for her. For all you know, Candace got it wrong and she isn’t our sister. We are already are a bonded triad, regardless. Even if we wanted to walk away and treat her like a child we couldn’t. Please just back off, we are going to look for a house after the ultrasound. Dr. Kincaid is monitoring this pregnancy closely. She already said no sex until a month after the child is born. It might be sooner, because of her being a Halver. She could give birth any day.” Sam said gently. “Dr. Kincaid said that she is in Omega Fall. The condition is so new that they are still figuring things out, but she gets very upset, very easily, she is very submissive, needs help deciding certain things and this Java, the one that came back from Tennessee, is, to be frank, not completely stable, she gets very depressed and they said Post Partum Depression in someone with this condition can be fatal. The best way to avoid it, is for the pregnancy to be as peaceful as possible and the switch from not being a Mom to being a Mom not to be drastic.”

“Bobby, she’s starting to feel like you don’t want her here. She called Jody, for a ride, so she wouldn’t bother you. We can’t have her feeling like she is a burden, because she might go out there alone. And if the sickos at HO wanted her when she was a still growing Halver, they definitely want the grown up, two for one package she is now. I’m sorry we are cramping your style, Bobby. I will have my family out of here as soon as she buys us a house. Do I still list you as my employer?” Dean was fed up with Bobby acting like they had forced her into being with them. He was done with how it made _her_ feel.

”Of course. I feel like someone should try to be the father that you still need when you are sixteen. I couldn’t stop what John did to her before we knew she was alive. I didn’t do anything when he showed up with a twelve-year-old, shot from fighting a war, and obviously intimate with her father. I didn’t look as hard as I could’ve when she had amnesia, because I didn’t want to hear her tell me she wanted to be with him. You’re her brothers, how is that any better than her father messing with her? I know you’re good men, but you both slept with her when she was a tiny twelve-year-old girl. It feels like I am standing here doing nothing while she still isn’t making her own choices and now has two male family members messing with her.” Bobby admitted.

”Java is happy. She loves her Alphas. We do our best to spoil her. Which she is loving, but has already told us, stops when she has the baby. She loves her work with the Anderson Foundation, she is ecstatic over dusty, old books for reasons that elude me. She admitted, that with the exception of figuring out a way to shut down The DBs and HO, she doesn’t really want to hunt.” Dean smirked. “Lancelocks here, is really happy working in the library part of the foundation. We are going to hang it up when we are fairly certain there aren’t two huge groups of nasty trying to nab her.”

”How do you plan on hiding from the conservative literary world the fact that you’re a threesome?”

“We don’t, she would be miserable if she was promoted out of the restoration department, same for me when it comes to cataloguing and maintenance, we are not looking to build a career, just enjoy our jobs. The letter that Candace had you keep, was the information that she kept the Dawson family inheritance, right where it was and lived the life of a hunter, even when things were hard because when she was eighteen or at least sixteen, upon her death, the funds would become Java’s, and Candace wanted her out of the life. We are well employed, now.” Sam said quietly and calmly.

“We are going to buy a house and live our lives, like our Mom wanted. I want to buy her a house, but you are causing her too much stress, so I will swallow my pride and let her pay for the house. We would stop now, if it weren’t for the fact of Viper wanting her and HO wanting to make her into a lab bunny.” Dean tried not to sound exasperated, but he was tired of being treated like a pedophile by the man who raised him.

”We are going to take a shower together, for speed, because she has an appointment today and we are going with her.” Dean said with irritation in his bass voice and the beginnings of a growl.

Bobby walked into the kitchen. Java put his plate in front of him. She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She swallowed. “The drugs they used messed up normal or happy for Daddy and me. They made this weakness happen. I am so glad they are still interested when I have had more unintentional sex in eight years than most people have on purpose in their whole lives and I am so submissive somedays, they have to lay out my clothes. Please don’t mess things up for my brothers and me. They are what is keeping me from walking into HO or going to Viper, them and…” She caressed her tummy. “My Baby Girl. We aren’t humans and trying to make us act like it, is no better than hunting us.” She went back and fixed food for her mates. They had heard what she said. They each kissed her as they went to sit down. Dean glared at Bobby. Sam got up, put a pancake and veggie sausage and a puddle of syrup on a plate, then took it and her to the table. He leaned up and whispered in her ear.

”Don’t let him, hurt our baby, you gotta eat!” Java smiled a watery smile. She ate everything but looked like she was struggling to keep it. She leaned into Dean and nipped him under the chin, asking for comfort. Dean just shook his head at Bobby and wrapped her in his arms. Dean had stepped up after what she said in Plainview. He had let her know and she believed he loved her. Sam always smiled, because his brother was besotted with their little sister. She sniffled.

”I’ll back off. This is your home, always, you’re my family always. It’s just that I see how things are and I see all the things I didn’t do or didn’t do better, so you had a different set of choices. Dean, you were a hound dawg. Sam, I thought you might be gay, but it made no difference you are my son. Java, I just keep thinking if I had badgered Candace into leaving you here, you wouldn’t have had most of the trauma in your life happen. Then, if this is where we were, I would feel like, you all made your own choices, metaphysics free. Does that make sense?” Bobby ignored the tears in his voice and his eyes.

Java got up with help and hugged him. “I love you Uncle Whiskers. We didn’t get that dream option we got this life. I for one have only one regret, that the four years I couldn’t remember being me, hurt everyone I love so much. When the dreams came, the ones of you and the others they made me feel loved and warm. The one that brought my memory back was the night they both claimed me. We are just holding each other with me in the middle, we are all three wurring and content. In that moment, life was perfect. The memory of that type of love, burned the chemicals away and I was me again. I was unclaimed. I did make a choice. Neither had touched me. I could have chosen, to not let them. I chose to be with them. I chose a life with love in it. I am where I belong, between the two men who love me with all they’ve got.” Tears streamed down her face and he reached up to wipe them, he smiled and hugged her. “We need to get on the road, so we aren’t late.” She kissed his cheek, then put her plate in the sink and went to get her bag.

”You all be careful. Lotta black ice this time of year. I’m sorry. It helps knowing you chose this, that you each had a choice.” Bobby said gruffly.

”We did. We’re happy. We all love you.” Sam smiled and went to make sure Java wasn’t picking up anything heavy. They had packed for a couple of days because he and a Dean just thought they should.

”I’ll watch for black ice. If we need to stay over, we will call. Love ya, Bobby.” Dean patted him on the back.

She looked incredibly green to match her outfit while she waited in chairs designed to make pregnant women comfortable and to make sure they require help getting up at the Hunter Clinic in Omaha, NE. Sam and Java watched and smiled as Dean gathered every pamphlet to be had on birth, how certain viruses changed birth etc. He tried to be covert whenever he reached for Halver pamphlets but while this clinic could handle an emergency, they specialized in treating hunters who were different, in giving birth. Dr. Kincaid whose private mini-clinic only dealt with pregnancies where one or both parents were not totally human, was unlikely to have a hunter waiting who thought Halvers were monsters. The entrance was a maternity clothing store. They took security seriously, so Dean could just reach for the pamphlets, but the fact he was being careful was amusing. Sam held Java’s hand, she told him it gave her something besides nausea to focus on. He licked her knuckles and she let out a tiny moan and blushed. Sam looked like an innocent choirboy when she looked over. She raised her eyebrows in a way that said he was in for it tonight. Sam grinned mission accomplished. Dean came back and stuffed all the pamphlets in her bag. Java smiled.

”Mrs. Winchester.” Sabrina, Dr. Kincaid’s nurse insisted on calling her that, even though Java asked her not to. Dean swung her up into his arms. Then had to wait for nausea to level off before he dared move.

”Anything out of the norms the doctor discussed on your last visit?” Sabrina asked. She had a bun, crepe-soled shoes, white dress, and the personal warmth of a cucumber, but she was polite and didn’t let any opinions she might have about the triad show.

”She has been super nauseous.” Dean replied before Java could say anything.

”We have mounting stress at home, so, we think it might be stress related.” Sam added.

“Yes. Java has anything been abnormal?” Sabrina made it clear she wanted Java’s opinion.

”What they said is true. I have no appetite, but I never really have. I have been trying for the 2,000 calories a day, but I get excited when I hit 1200. I just don’t want food and the smells make me nauseous.”

”Have you actually been vomiting?”

”Yes. At least three or four times a day.”

”For how long?” Sabrina’s brow wrinkled.

”7 - 10 days.” She looked at her alphas for confirmation. They both agreed.

”Alright. Let’s get your vitals.” She ran the thermometer across her forehead. “102.6”. “ That is a high. From what we have been able to gather, Halvers spike in temperature before birth. Any tummy pain, Java?”

”Just indigestion from sausage and nausea.”

Sabrina smiled. “Your blood pressure is higher than normal at 106/62, you’ve been running in the 90s/50s for most of the pregnancy.”

Java jumped up and ran for the bathroom. “Please leave a specimen, Java.” There was a knock. Sabrina turned back. “Dr. Kincaid will be in, in a moment. Please have her disrobe and put the gown on with the opening in front.” She placed a fabric gown and cotton sheet on the table. She smiled and left.

Dean opened the bathroom door. Java was dry heaving. They helped her stand. Dean got her bag, she brushed her teeth and swished with mouthwash. They gave her privacy to leave a specimen, then they helped her undress, don the stylish gown, get up on the table, lie back, and bury herself under the sheet because she was cold. They both held a hand. She winced.

”What was that?” Dean said in his Alpha voice.

”Indigestion. I am fine.” Java tried to smile and it turned into a grimace.

”I am going to tell someone she’s in labor.” Dean started out, but the door opened. Dr. Kincaid came in. “She’s in labor. She doesn’t grimace and wince over indigestion.” Dean insisted.

”Dean have a seat let me check her out.” Dean sat down on the edge of the chair.

”Hi, Java.” Dr Nora Kincaid had been a hunter and then the Halvers virus started plaguing the hunter world, so she hung up her .45 and put her stethoscope back on. She was older than she liked to think about but having a kid and a husband used to make her feel old until meeting Java gave her a new perspective. She had winter wheat blonde hair and warm sky blue eyes.

”Hi, Dr. Kincaid.” Java grimaced again.

”Sweetie, scootch down, so we can get your feet in the stirrups.” Java did what she was asked. The doctor put her feet in the stirrups and gloved up. Java winced and grabbed her bump. Dean jumped up and so did Sam. They waited by her head, each taking a hand. Dr. Kincaid began an exam. Then she got on the phone. “Have them ready a suite, we are in labor, we may be looking at a dry birth, due to fever, vomiting and slight dehydration, be prepared.” She patted Java’s leg. “We are in labor guys, she is already dilating, the baby is in position.” Dean looked like he might pass out, but he was baring down. Sam looked at the doctor, his face was terrified.

”You’ll be set up for if you need to take the baby by c-section?” Sam asked.

”We are prepared for the possibility. The baby is around 6lbs. I think she can handle it natural.” She took Java’s feet out of the stirrups and covered her with the sheet. Sabrina came and propped the door open. Dr. Kincaid started rolling the portable table to a birthing suite.

Sam nudged Dean and pointed at Java, she was pale, green, and clammy. She was also scared but not saying a word. They both kissed her on a cheek.

”First time I met you, you were up and out of bed two hours after having parts removed. And you had taken out seventeen bad guys. You’ve got this, HoneyBear!” Dean reassured her.

”The girl who can fearlessly do recon on an entire warren of hostiles and locate their mine field. Can handle this, no problem!” Sam whispered in her ear, then nipped her earlobe. She smiled at both of them. Then winced again, grabbed her tummy and slowly blew her breath out as the contraction moved through her abdomen.

They wheeled her into a room that had storks delivering babies all over the walls. “I am beginning to wish the stork story was true.” Java said shakily.

They got the bed in position. Dr Kincaid smiled at Java. “You have regrown organs this will be a walk in the park.” 

“Okay.” They said in unison. They had equal levels of terror in their eyes.

”Java, honey is the connection open between you?” Dr. Kincaid looked concerned.

Her answer was a flood of fluid coming out of Java, matching screams from the men and Java slamming the connection shut so fast, it made Sam and Dean disoriented. Java was panting. “Would rather regrow organs!” She said and gritted her teeth.

Dr. Kincaid smiled at her. “With that you get a spleen or kidney, with this you get a beautiful baby.” Java smiled back.

Dean watched Java closely, he had felt a contraction before she shut the connection between them. She should be screaming, but she would just stare really hard straight ahead until it passed. Her hair was stuck to her face in places. It had gone back to mahogany and she let it grow to her waist. Her face was pale like it was the first time he’d seen her, the look in her eye was hard like then, too. He whispered in her ear. “HoneyBear, scream as loud as you want there is no shame in it and no one is going to think you’re weak.” He kissed her damp forehead. She smiled at him.

Sam watched the exchange between the two people he loved most in the world. He smiled. She wouldn’t scream. She just wasn’t wired to scream, growl maybe, but not scream. Sam was pulled out of his musing by a tug on the connection, fear from Dean and Java going limp on the table. 

”Prep for an emergency c-section. Get some blood from the mates and get me some AB+ in here STAT!” Dr. Kincaid yelled at Sabrina, who got to work. A phlebotomist came in and started each of them donating a unit. They flattened the table took her legs out of the stirrups. Blood started to drip over the sides of the table.

Dean watched in horror. The doctor was barking orders, Java was too still. He looked over at Sam just in time to see him go limp in the chair. Two orderlies entered the room, with a gurney and wrestled Sam onto it. They hooked him up to monitors while the doctor got Java prepped for the c-section. Dean went to tell them not to disconnect Sam, she needed his blood, and his vision swam. He never felt himself hit the floor.

When Dean came to, he was on a cot beside a hospital bed. He could see Java lying there, still pale and too still. He fought his way to his feet. When he leaned on her bed, he saw Sam in another hospital bed on the other side of the room. He was hooked up to monitors, both heart rates were too slow. The door opened suddenly and he spun too fast trying to protect his family. It was just Dr. Kincaid, she pushed him with one finger into a chair. Then she put a squirming bundle in his arms.

”Dean meet Annika Jaelle Winchester, 5lbs, 6ozs and 18ins long. She is completely healthy. Part of what happens to Halvers when they hit puberty is the hormones released by the Halver are not recognized by the body, so the immune system attacks them, becomes a strain on the heart and body and they give out. So, she will not be breastfed, because the immune system gets a boost from the first time, they are breast fed, hopefully that will give her a fighting chance. I have been working on other things for if she has trouble during puberty.” She followed his gaze to his mates. “Java took ten units of Halver AB+ blood after I found where the ruptured artery was and sealed it. Sam forced the connection open, so he could tell us what was wrong, so when she crashed so did, he, the two of them flatlining, pulled you under too. In addition to the 24/7 monitoring, we are doing to keep you safe. We notified next of kin, they showed up in force and are taking shifts guarding the door. I let them keep their weapons. Mr. Singer explained that HO is aware of the pregnancy. Annika will sleep in the bassinet we have for newborns, inside the room, so you are all together.” She pulled back her lab coat to reveal a Magnum on her hip. “I am ready to protect your family too. It would be my guess they won’t try for them here, but on the way home. We are prepared here. The battle to get them, might kill more of them than they are willing to lose, when there is an easier collection point. So get some rest, they need your strength. Dean, another thing I wanted to speak to you about before she can hear is, she is in the middle of Omega Fall, it can take a few days or a heat cycle or years to bottom out and be done with her. During that time, she is changing in ways a feisty, deadly hunter is not prepared to deal with. People not accepting both sides of her can and will send her careening off the edge. The last psych eval we did here after I spoke with Dr. Cook, indicated that Java is here for you and Sam and now for Nikki, she is not here because she wants to be. She is not recovering from the losses she suffered before you settled in Sioux Falls, she doesn’t want to. As long as she stays there, she doesn’t have to face who John really was or let go of her image of him. I am concerned that if she is not watched closely, without being aware she is being watched closely she might implode. The complications with the birth had nothing to do with her size, they had to do with an injury sustained in a fall or rough intercourse at anytime in the pregnancy as long as the baby was baking, pressure kept the vessels closed, when the baby shifted positions, it reopened the vessel and she literally bled out.”

“Nora, I think I know when the blood vessel was ruptured, one of the creatures that we were attacking, tried to make her miscarry Nikki, it is when she started fighting him. She told us before that she was okay with him, draining her. She planned on fighting them off, until they couldn’t change her and she would die. We would never have known the difference. She in the moment was so distraught, her words, not mine; over all the hunters who died so they could change her into a Child of Forever. The teenage girls they grabbed who had families, they knew it would bring hunters because they would make the papers and the internet. Java felt horrible guilt over them dying and over the 29 hunters that didn’t make it out. John wanted to skip that one, he said it felt wrong, but she couldn’t let it go. So, he was only in the village because she annoyed him into going there, were Gordon set up a trap to get John killed. How do you make someone who wants to die, live?”

“You love them. Remind them everyday that there are people who need her, not because of metaphysical junk, but because of her. And the part that will be hard for you, you are patient with her.” She patted his shoulder and left the room.

Dean looked down into the tranquil, tiny face that was a mixture of Sam and Java, the huge hazel eyes looking up at him seemed to be studying him. He held her up to his shoulder and rubbed her back. She fussed a little so he softly hummed “Hey Jude” to her. “That was your Gramma’s favorite Beatles song, she used to hum it to both of your fathers.” He pulled the bassinet close to him and placed her in. She watched him, blinking her sleepy eyes. “We talked about it before you were born, Annika and I am Daddy and the big guy over there sleeping is Dadums. Now, most kids you meet will only have one, but you are blessed with two. He is a major nerd and so is your Mommy. I am a hands on, fix-it, and weapons kind of guy, so is your Mommy. So, between us you will have all your bases covered. And Dadums, Daddy and Mommy are gonna fix a couple of things and then you are going to have a great life. He rubbed a finger down her soft, sweet face. As her eyes drifted shut.


	2. Yea Though I Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month long stay in Omaha, Sam, Dean, Java, Nikki, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen and Jo start the journey home. The way home is fraught with peril of the werewolf variety and HO. Java doesn’t care who or how she has to kill, but they will neither harm nor take her child. Sam and Dean don’t care what they have to kill or how inhuman they have to be, but nobody is taking Java or Nikki. Bobby and Rufus begin to wonder if the little girl they loved so much is gone and a monster has taken her place. They time out to decide if they want to hunt her or help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> BRUTAL, GRAPHIC KILLING
> 
> BRUTAL GRAPHIC HUMAN DISMEMBERMENT
> 
> FIVE PERSON ORGY
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!  
> 🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧

Java held Nikki on her lap as her month old infant had already been christened by her Papa. Java shook her head. He would be fun to watch when she went on her first date. She had said she could put the car seat in, but they decided it was too heavy. Being men, who had to deal with stay at home Mom gear, as Java thought of it, they had been at it for fifteen minutes. Java sighed and yawned.

”Enough, you two. Java is tired, Nikki is dozing. Move!” Ellen ordered. They grumbled but we’re both afraid of their adopted Mom, so they moved. Ellen had what they had done straightened out and the infant seat fastened in, in under two minutes. She took Nikki from her Mommy’s arms and fastened her in, she pulled up the sun shields on the seat and the window on that side. She put an extra blanket over her. Then she had Sam put the almost asleep Java in the back seat beside her. He fastened her in, made sure her holster wasn’t trapped under her, covered her with a blanket. “We will stay in a caravan, try not to lose us Dean. Their best strategy is to separate the four of you from us.”

”I promise. I will stay with the caravan, but please remember; a faster moving caravan is harder to attack than a slow moving one. If anybody needs to stop, make sure you signal soon enough for everybody to exit. Nobody goes into a restroom or gas station alone or unarmed. Nobody leaves Java and Nikki alone. Dr. Kincaid said with the pain meds she is going to be drowsy, but she is still sore and it might slow the healing if she is fidgeting because of discomfort.” Dean sighed he didn’t like the idea of being on the highway with them, but he couldn’t handle sending Sam with them on a plane, either.

”I made her three bottles, should be more than enough, but the formula and water are in her diaper bag.” Jo looked at the sleeping mother and baby, sleeping like this Mom looked small and angelic. Awake, she could look lots of different things, none of them was angelic. She smiled.

When everyone was ready, they signaled, and Dean waited until no traffic was coming so they could pull out together. They got onto the highway and out of city limits without any problems. They were all afraid to say anything for fear of jinxing them.

”Did she inform you that we are getting two puppies and two kitties, so they can keep each other company while Nikki is napping and play with Nikki when she is awake?” Dean asked Sam, with a smile on his face for their dictatorial omega. He looked around and checked the caravan.

”Yes. I said that you were never a big fan of animals. She said, but he is a big fan of what is best for our child. She will be an only, she might have some surrogate cousins to play with, if Jo and the Jerk get married or just have a baby. Dr. Kincaid said that having pets, plural will help with the loneliness when I go back to work and Ellen and Ash are watching her.” Sam smiled. She had them both wrapped around her fingers, but she never used it. Now she was for Nikki, not herself. Java was a strategist. She knew it would have more power the less she used it. He was already picking out dogs, in his head.

”I told her once we had a home, we could do that, turtles, fish, start a zoo. If it will keep her firm on the no more children, I will pretty much be okay. We almost lost everything.” He took Sam’s hand and kissed it and some of his terror at losing them came through.

”De. You have to let it go. There was nothing we could have foreseen, Dr. Kincaid told you several times, the placenta ripping away from the uterine wall during a contraction caused the artery to retear. No one could have predicted that as a complication. She expected that Java might tear, because she is still so small, even though she is an adult.” He kissed Dean’s hand back. We love you and it hurts us both that you are blaming yourself. You saved our lives, by hanging on as long as you did. I am worried how she will handle, what Dr. Kincaid said could happen because of the pregnancy. That it could make her more overall submissive. I think feeling like that will make her feel like she did when John kept them isolated before she got shot. She was very submissive except for in protecting him. I think it will depress her. We will have no choice but to be more traditionally Alpha with her, so she can function. It could change our triad dynamics.”

”Two cars back from Ellen and Jo’s truck, green sedan, makes every lane change we do.” Sam called Ellen and relayed the info.

“She knows it’s back there, what’s the plan?” Sam responded. “Dean, in front blue sedan it’s slowing down. Letting other cars pass.”

Sam’s phone rang. “Sam, car beside me, is keeping me here. I can’t switch lanes.” Bobby reported.

”Wake up Java. Shit is getting ready to hit the fan.” Dean said calmly.

”Java, Bunny, wake up. We got trouble”

Her eyes sprang open. “How many? HO or DB?” She checked four different guns she had put in various places before leaving the clinic. Sam just shook his head. He knew there were knives and her blade was down her back in its sheath, too.

”My guess is HO, they’re sedans.” Dean said as the car in front squealed sideways across the lanes. “Crap. Here we go.” Dean floored it. “Hang on! I’m ramming them!” They hit the fiberglass sedan in the sturdy metal of Gladys. They were jolted but she plowed the sedan out of the way. Java watched to make sure everyone made it past.

”We are all past. The other cars are speeding up. Crap. They are shooting into Bobby’s Suburban.” Java reported. She looked ahead as they came over the hill. They had the highway blocked off. Dean stopped as far from the roadblock as he could. “Blow the passing cars. We can use the flames as cover.” Dean shot and hit the gas tank of both cars. They erupted in flames. “Nikki is safe in her car seat, here, put her on the floor, Alpha.” Sam put her on the floor by his feet and covered up her sleeping face, making sure she could breathe. “You let anything happen to yourselves or Nikki, I swear I will haunt you. I love you both. If you can get away go. I know my way home.” She opened the door and with a bundle of blankets in her arms it looked like they had told her to take the baby and run.

”Close the door, from inside. Sam swung over the back seat closed the door then got back up front. Dean put the car in reverse, did the lights four times, and hit the gas. Bobby was backing up and so was Ellen. He spun it around and so did they. It took a few minutes but they had a single car after them. All the others got out and ran into the woods on foot after Java and what they thought was the baby.

”Is she crazy?” Rufus called Sam to ask.

“She’s giving us a chance. They want her and the baby. She said she loves you and she is sorry she brought you into this. She wished that she had never come to your house after they left the cabin. They might catch her, but either way, we can go back and begin again.” Sam made his voice crack. “It happened so fast, we couldn’t stop her and she has the baby.”

”She told me she is tired of running. And that having relationships with humans is too hard. She has to remember to be gentle or she could snap your neck or severe your spine. She is sorry, but she just wants to be with John. They will kill her eventually and now we can be safe. She planned this yesterday. I should have known she was telling me goodbye.” Bobby had taken the phone from Rufus.

”Why didn’t she say something? This is suicide!” Sam’s voice cracked. He hung up dramatically. Then put his head in his hands and cried. Sam hand signaled that one sedan was following them. And that about fifteen to twenty went after her on foot.

”Shit!” Dean said under his breath. “We take out this one. Tell the others to start for home. On the alternate route.” Sam happened to look over the seat. The scrambler was on the floor and on, he hadn’t seen her do it.

“We’re scrambled.” Sam shook his head.

”If she makes it home, she is definitely in trouble. She planned this all along.”

”Yes, I did. Sorry. I know I deserve to be punished. Right now. How did they know when we were leaving? How did they know which route we would take, we decided when we were out front loading in the car. My watch is a scrambler, so if we managed not to smell them, they still couldn’t hear, but they were on us almost right away and they were waiting for us. I think Mick needs a talking to. I told Bobby he smells like the men who tried to kill us at the cabin. He makes my hair stand on end. I love you, gotta pay attention, they’re here.” Java closed the connection. They didn’t dare open it and distract her.

”For his sake I hope she’s wrong, because I will rip him apart with my bare hands.” Dean said.

”Jo will be scarier than you. He trifled with her heart so he could kill her little sister/best friend whatever. She will fillet him and feed him to the fish, in the lake not too far from The Roadhouse.” Sam smiled wickedly.

”Think he has followed us long enough.” Dean said nonchalantly. He spun the car around, Sam hit the gas tank. Dean spun back around and continued following Ellen as she hit the other side, the correct side of the road. It worried him that they hadn’t seen any cars, no one honking at them for going the wrong way.

Sam called Ellen. “Head home. We are going to try to come up on the side of the woods and fight our way to her.

”Not everyone. Pit stop. Watch for any movement.” Ellen hit the shoulder and stopped and got out; Sam handed Nikki to her.

”Ellen, someone told them where we would be. Java says Mick smells like the men who shot her. Please don’t trust him.” Sam begged.

”Never have. Baby will be with me at all times to you come for her. Kick her in the ass for me.” Ellen smirked. She ran back and secured her in her truck, then made Mick switch seats so Jo was in back with her. He didn’t comment about the baby like Jo did. Ellen decided that they needed to have a long talk with him, when the boys and Baby Bird, got back. She sped away.

Sam and a Dean watched their daughter speed away with the people they knew would kill to keep her safe, but it still hurt. Dean turned the car around and found a side road on the edge of the woods. He pulled in and he and Sam slipped into the woods.

Java sprung up behind one man and used his gun to shoot the other, then snapped the first guys neck. She had taken down five, only fifteen to go, this would be a snap, she tried to convince herself. She dropped and slipped through the underbrush away from where she had made all the noise, after tossing the gun in the opposite direction, hopefully making some think she had gone that way. One stopped right in front of her alone. She pulled him down and dug her clawed hand into his back and ripped out his spinal cord. His partner shot where she had been, but she had made her way behind him, she slit his throat with her claws. Then dived back down. She popped up and threw a knife at one half of a team that was too far away for her to get her claws into, it hit him in the eye. He dropped soundlessly, his partner whirled around and shot in her direction but she was behind him, she shoved her clawed hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. She dropped down again. Someone grabbed her from behind. They traded blows in the underbrush. Java snarled at him, when he kicked her side. Her eyes glowed and she growled, birds flew out of the tree, she only had seconds before she would be surrounded. She slid under him and ripped out his throat with her fangs. She kicked the body off and scrambled away.

Sam held his breath as a man in black tactical gear approach the side of the tree where he was, when he was even with Sam, Sam grabbed the man and snapped his neck. His partner came up on the other side trying to catch Sam off guard, Sam grabbed him by his vest and ripped out his throat with his fangs. He dropped down in the underbrush and pushed forward into the woods, praying that none of the gun fire had hit his mates. He smiled Dean and Java were having fun. Sam wondered about their sanity often.

Dean waited until the man passed the tree he was standing behind, then, he drove his flattened out hand into the man’s trachea, crushing it. He moved on, the guy could suffer for trying to kill his mates and his child. The look on his face was feral, he was furious, but able to think. Pretty cool! The guy’s partner noted that his partner was done for and went back to looking for Dean. Dean rushed him from the side, using his strength to ram the guy into the tree that crumpled his rib cage and impaled his organs on that side. Dean heard a smattering of gunshots and a scream. He moved toward them.

Java baited a team by making it look like she had been hurt and climbed a tree. When they approached the tree, she appeared behind them. She bashed their heads into the tree, then ripped out their hearts just to be sure. She heard someone coming. She dropped. The feet that stopped in front of her, were gigantic and familiar. She scented the air. She smelled home and an enemy she grabbed the giant down. He reared back to kick her then recognized her. They both heard the team approach. They stopped in front of the shrubbery they were under. They sprung up, ripped out a throat then went low again. They heard someone coming solo. Java signaled that it was a trap, his partner was waiting somewhere. Sam nodded. The man stopped against the tree and they all scented the air. Sam pulled his brother down. 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment in relief. They were both whole.

”How many did you take down?” Dean whispered through their heads.

Sam answered. “Three.”

Java answered with a shrug, then she counted. “Fifteen.”

They both looked at her. “I feel unmanned.” Dean said. “I can only claim two.”

”If we get home. I will let you reclaim your manhood. I’ve missed both of you so much.”

”If we get home. I will definitely take you up on it. I’ve missed you too. But somebody is getting a spanking first.” She looked sheepish.

They stayed in the underbrush, listening and scenting the air until the underbrush ran out. She stepped out first, it was her they wanted. She figured if they missed anyone, they would shoot at her. She stood up before they could stop her. Nothing happened. They made their way to Gladys. Sam and Dean kept watch, while Java checked the car for any devices, surveillance or incendiary. There were none. They headed down the back roads, to Sioux Falls. Dean went to fuss, but she was sound asleep. The exertion of killing fifteen men, probably had her hurting and even more exhausted than she was. She was holding her side. He reasoned, she was a mama wolf, protecting her young. He looked over at Sam. They held hands. Sam called Ellen.

”Yes, madam. You have won a very special prize. Please hold for a moment while I switch you over to our friendly customer representatives to learn all about your special prize.”

”I’m not interested.” She hung up.

”They made it safe and she gave the code they were okay and alone.”

”I can figure ways to get rid of HO, permanently. But when it comes to 15,000 werewolves, spread all over, we don’t have time to do it a sub pack at a time. They have their Vintersamling, they will all gather at an unknown place and chow down on runaways and captives. If we could find out where and maybe get a group of hunters and level them, but they are just as likely to level us.”

”I was thinking poison, that could be made aerosol, so we can just trigger it.” Sam said enthusiastically.

They pulled into the lot at The Roadhouse and entered the back door, where someone had to buzz you in. It led to a staircase, that led to a three bedroom apartment, where Ellen and Jo lived. Ellen grabbed Java and hugged her than smacked her bottom. “What were you thinking making them chase you like that? If you’d tripped or they had caught you...! Ellen looked away.

”If we had stayed in the cars and tried to fight them. How many do you think we would have lost? What if they shot Nikki? I am not human. John clocked me flat out running. I was going 35 mph and I sustained that speed for thirty minutes. I can move faster in bursts he clocked my fifty at 65 mph. I was trained in guerilla warfare. I killed all but two of those men I killed with my hands.” She made her claws pop out and her fangs. “I ripped them apart with these. I can smell that Nikki needs to have a diaper change. Your perfume smells of gardenias and Jo’s is the Poison knock off that smells so good on her. Dean’s mad, but his scent is also worried. Sam is upset. And Bobby smells afraid. Which just hurts. I would cut off my own head before I would ever hurt him. Everyone is mad at me, but we are all here, whole and alive. I had seconds to decide what to do. To implement the plan, I hatched in my head yesterday or to watch my family die. I chose the one that ended with all of you here.” She looked at Bobby again. “Excuse me, I am going to go change my child’s diaper. I will get the rest of my things tomorrow if that is alright, Bobby.”

”Why don’t you have Ash or Jo come for them, Java? I need to get my mind around what you’re turning into. Cause right now I see a monster. Who can kill with her bare hands and out run the monsters. I’m gonna need some time.” His eyes were dry and clear. “Boys, I thought I understood what happened when you got mauled and lived. But those fangs and claws, just ain’t human. I’m sorry.”

”Understood. Jo and Ash will get it all. Then you will never have to bother with my husband, wife, child and I again. I thought you had more backbone." Dean shook his head in disgust at the man he thought of as his father. "Monsters don’t cry like their heart is breaking. Do they?” He looked over to where Sam held a sobbing Java.

”Java, honey. Please let Jo change the diaper. We think you would be very good at interrogating our prisoner.”

“Are you sure? Because that piece of crap, called the men that tried to turn my baby into a lab rat and they would have killed her when they were done.” Her eyes were glowing. “I’m not feeling very human in my anger towards him.” She looked at Bobby, he flinched. She shook her head. “Are you sure, Aunt Ellen, what about Jo?”

I am sorry, Baby Bird. I have seldom, if ever been as afraid as I was when I saw you take off into those trees. My rational mind knew you had a pretty good chance of getting out, but the part that saw one of her chicks use herself as a decoy, it was scared and angry. I know you are not human, it doesn’t scare me, but I do have a hard time not wanting to keep you safe, regardless. I know you have not been safe since the night you ate something bad and your mother went to salt and burn, a ghost. But I will never stop wanting you safe.” 

“I’m sorry most of that was knowing I am in trouble with my Alphas, the whole “are they forcing me into a relationship” thing had become an issue at Bobby’s. I hoped when he saw Nikki, that he would accept what we are and acknowledge that we chose to be who we are to each other, we are not human and when it comes to mating, we don’t think or behave like humans, but it doesn’t mean we are monsters.” She fought back tears. Ellen hugged her.

”Baby Bird, as far as the residents of this household are concerned you are not a monster. My problem is a mother hen one, which I am sure you get.” Ellen pleaded.

”I do. I didn’t kill quick, out there, because they threatened my month old baby.” Java’s eyes glowed again.

”Leave the eyes and let’s have a talk with the Mole.” Ellen walked into the living room. Mick was tied to a chair. Java kept her eyes closed and let her sense of smell guide her to Mick’s side.

”Has he been checked for visual, audio or tracking devices?” 

”Yes. He’s clean.”

”Mick. They’ve done scientific studies of the endorphins and pheromones released by a mother of several different species when their young are in danger and do you know what they discovered, Mick.” Java whispered in his ear.

”No.” He answered quietly.

”That not only are they the same. They make the mother feral killing machines that will not be stopped until their young are safe.” She trailed a claw down the shell of his ear, let him feel the blood trickling down his ear. She whirled around him, in his personal space, then she almost pressed his head into her cleavage, and squatted down. She smiled and opened her eyes. He jumped. “What’s the matter? Everyone you’ve killed not see it coming. So, this the first time they could fight back? Don’t waste our time with denials, just tell the truth and you might leave with most of your body parts. I’m still deciding if your dick is mine or not, because you lied to my best friend and when you were passing on info to make it easy to kill her friends and her godchild, you put that body part in her.” She growled. He shook, caught himself and stiffened his back. “I’ll let her decide.” She flicked her tongue at his nose like she was tasting him. “What were your assignment parameters?” She sat down right in front of him. “If you get loose. I will rip your spine out through your chest. You will see it before you die.” He stopped working on the knots.

”My assignment parameters were to get close to Believed Human Subject, Joellen Harvelle, insinuate myself into her life intimately, become a trusted part of the family which included HO Specimen Obtainee #1, the Halver Virus infected Java India Dawson, and an addendum, the gestating fetus carried by HOSO #1. I was to report any chance to obtain the specimens and not blow my cover. Then I was to kill everyone who HOSO #1 considered friend or family, to subdue her and to cut down on chances of rescue.” Java, Sam and Dean growled. He raised his face and looked Java in her glowing golden eyes, and swallowed hard, there was no one looking back at him that saw him as alive, just not dead yet. “If I might ask. How did you discover my assignment?”

”Your mission parameters where skewed to begin with. Killing everyone I hold dear, would not have subdued me, it would me go postal. Think back to any pictures you saw of the men at the cabin, hearts on the ground beside them, others were eviscerated. They announced that they had killed my father. I do not stop think tactically or curl up in a little ball when you mess with my family. I kill everyone and everything connected to whoever killed them, then I might fall apart, don't know, I never got to that part. And you probably won't be around to see if that is how things work out this time." She laughed. You blanched a bit when I said that, did you honestly think I was going to let you live? What we are deciding now, is whether your dick comes off while you are alive to feel it and see it. Whether, I will just slit your throat or eviscerate you. You know things like that." She sat straddle his lap and snapped her fangs at him. He jumped, she laughed again. Then when she sat in the chair again, her face looked innocent and human again. "First time I met you, you smelled like the men who were sent to kill me at the cabin smelled. The person I told patted me on my head and ignored me. But I never started trusting you. I never said anything to Jo, in case I was wrong. But today, it was either you or the doctor who could have drugged us at any time in the last two weeks and called for transport. Guess who, I believed was our mole.” She tapped her claws on the arm of her chair. “Where are HO headquarters? Who is in charge? Will the snake grow another head, if the current head is severed? Do they have files on a Darra or Janey Sullivan? Did they incinerate John Winchester’s remains when they were done defiling them? Answer all truthfully, I will kill you quick. Don’t.” Her hand shot out almost too quick to follow. Mick’s earlobe was on his shoulder and he was groaning in pain. “I won’t. I enjoy playing with my food.” She smiled her mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs again. She used a claw to pick her fangs, looked at something on her finger and flicked it on to the drop cloth.

”Macon, Georgia, outskirts, only plantation house that looks like a guarded military base. It is also hidden by trees from the main road. The two roads leading up to it are impenetrable unless you belong there. Dr. Gretchen Hess is the leader and founder. Yes, just killing her will not stop HO. You have to stop HO. No. HO is not aware of any Halver with those names. No. It is in cold storage, in case of further study being needed.”

”Address, please.” She asked politely. “The full address. Remember there are three noses here that can tell if you are lying.”

”Whispering Hope Sanitarium, 672 GA 57, Macon, GA 31217.” Mick said. “I hope they keep you alive a long time, so you have to live with the fact you were the reason they all died.”

She smiled at him with a human face. The smile was scarier because it was insane, but the face was sad and beautiful. ”Not taking me when I was drugged, asleep and twelve was their second biggest mistake. Their first, the one for which they will all die, was trying to kill my family.” In a blur of speed, she was out of the chair, there was a short scream. She stepped back, her hand dripped blood on the drop cloth they had the chairs on. In her clawed hand was his spinal column. Rufus and Bobby gagged. Ellen was pale, but her eyes were blank. The man was going to kill her Jo. “Aunt Ellen, please make sure that Jo doesn’t come in, she loved him.” Ellen went to keep Jo out of the room.

”If you two are through gagging, please leave. You are no longer necessary or trusted. Aunt Ellen, may we get six or so big, sturdy, green garbage bags. Alpha will you ask Ash for the circular saw and bone saw and meet us in the garage.” They turned to gather the items. Bobby looked back. Tears were sliding down her face, she looked him in the eye, then turned her head away. He looked at Sam and Dean. Dean’s eyes were dry and finished. Bobby pushed back tears, he looked at John that way, when he was four. He looked at Sam who had tears in his eyes, he look disappointed. He turned back to his Omega. He and Rufus left.

”I will get a box to put things in.” Sam kissed her hungrily. “They just tried to kill everyone in your world, we understand, I love you. Having my baby didn’t make me think of you as a grown up, but the way you handled today, I see a woman standing here, with something gross in her hand. Maybe you could put it with the rest.” He smiled and went to find a box. She tossed the spine on the rest of the remains. Dean poured bleach on a towel and cleaned her hand. Then wet another rag and cleaned the bleach off so it wouldn’t hurt her skin. Then she washed and lotioned her hands. Dean wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed, he should have killed Mick. She was shaking. Sam came back and joined the hug. They both wurred to comfort her. After a few minutes, she was down to just tears, then Sam handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. He took a rag and cleaned the blood and dirt off her face. He smiled at her. She jumped up in his arms and kissed him wantonly. Dean stepped close and she jumped into his arms and started kissing him. Sam pushed them back against the locked front entrance from the bar, stepping in until they were both holding her. He pushed his bulge against her, she moaned. Dean pushed his hands under her bra and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples. Sam put his hands down the back of Dean’s jeans and groped his ass. Then they just stood there close, scenting each other. Each one thinking about what they could have lost today and what they did lose.

Sam and Dean with Ash’s help wrapped the body carefully making sure nothing got on the floor. Then they bleached it then rinsed it, making sure they got in between the planks and the baseboards. They took the body to the shed, with Ellen and Java keeping watch. They put the body on the concrete of the garage floor. Java put on the thick leather apron, Ellen kept for monster disposal, the gloves and the goggles. She twisted her hair under the skullcap, she carried in her kit. She picked up the circular saw. She hesitated.

”I can do this, HoneyBear go rest.” Dean said as he reached for the saw. She shook her head.

”If I can’t do this. I can’t do what needs to be done to make this family safe. I know you are both by my side, but you need to know I have what it takes to stay by yours. Right now, I am too emotional. If I do this and crumble, then I need to train harder, be harder. Daddy taught me “do what they would have done to you in the end or go home, because you are a liability”. I won’t be the reason we lose. Aunt Ellen, I know I have your support, but I can’t do this with you watching, please.”

Ellen walked over and hugged her. “There is no shame in leaning on your mate from time to time. It doesn’t make you the little woman, it makes you partners. They know you have their backs. There’s stew on the cabinet, bowls and spoons beside it, just heat it up. I put some cornbread there too.” She smiled. “The people I trust in there have their antenna up. I’ll be with the cutie pie until her Mommy is.” Ellen walked out.

When Ash stepped out to guard the door. She put in the ear plugs, looked over to make sure they were goggled and plugged, then she Started the saw and sawed off the head, the arms and the legs. Then she turned it off and fell to her knees and sobbed, they were deep, broken sobs. Her mates wrapped themselves around her and Sam moved them out of the blood path. “Sammy will you please ask Aunt Ellen, if we make sure he is well sealed in the bags, can we put him in the back of the old freezer. We may need him later, just a gut feeling.” He kissed her deeply. Wiped a tear, tasted it and growled in lust. She tried to smile. Sam left. Dean stood with her in his arms. He kissed her. Dean wanted to show her, that not being able to do this didn’t make him think of her as less. He sat her on a table, undid her pants and pulled them and her undies down as far as he could, she just held on to him for dear life. He undid and slid his own jeans and boxers down, then he picked her back up and let them drop all the way, he pulled them off, then pulled his own, she still had a death grip on him. Dean put his arms under her knees and braced his hands on the wall. He slid into her slowly and made sure the connection was open so she could see how amazing he thought she was and hear how very sexy she always is and how wonderfully tight. She smirked. When he came, he felt a spark along their connection and caught a flash of her body round with his child. She smiled, then silent tears slid down her face. Dean kissed her deeply, then used his outer shirt to clean her up. He helped her get dressed, she was still shaky. Dean got dressed and then put the head and body in the triple bagged, extra large, heavy duty trash bags, he folded him until he fit, breaking a few bones. Ellen had a heated freezer bag sealer in the garage, so they sealed the bag. Then they triple bagged it again and sealed it. Dean looked at her she was shaking and her pupils were dilated. She was staring at the blood. He hugged her tight and she started sobbing again. “Would the fact I stopped make me less something to be hunted by Uncle Whiskers?” Dean just held her tighter, he and Bobby were having a long talk tomorrow when he went for their stuff. They both pulled a gun when the door opened, it was Sammy. She walked over to him and just leaned and shook. He rubbed her arms.

”She said yes.” Java put her arms around him and clung. He and Dean looked at each other. Their Omega was not a clinger and Bobby’s rejection would have hurt, but it would normally make her mad. She took a deep breath. She stepped away from Sammy, wobbled, steeled her spine and went for the power hose nozzle and faucet. ”Would you please take it out? I need to clean up my mess.” She was pale and clammy.

”You need to go make your phone call. We will clean this up. You have proven you can handle yourself you are definitely not a liability.” Dean ordered in his Alpha timbre. She goose bumped at the bass rumble of it and flooded.

”I’m a murderer who just cost the two people she loves most another father. How do I mother a child or touch something as civilized as a book when I am a monster?” She started to step out. Dean took off the gear, he had put on to use the powerhouse. Sam gave her a hug. 

”There’s no point in telling you that you aren’t a monster. You can’t hear it right now. But you can go call Sully and Janey. Wait here then we will all go shower and spend time watching the reason we are doing this sleep. Then we can reestablish our physical bond. I love you.” She walked out. They heard her talking to Ash and then they heard Jo. They listened for a minute, no yelling, so they got busy cleaning.

”I am devastated right now, but the person I loved was just his undercover persona. I am glad you were able to use him for information and that he didn’t get Nikki kidnapped or killed. I love you! Java, Bobby and Rufus might not understand yet, but I do. You flipped when you realized those men were going to hurt Nikki. Then you realized that the mole has been letting your best friend fall in love with him and has orders to kill her and the rest of your family. I probably would have sliced him into pieces during interrogation, because I don’t come with claws, he would be just as dead. You are not a monster! You are at war! I love you so much, Aramis.” Jo smiled, Java smiled back, then she hugged Java tight. “I am gonna turn in.” She squeezed Java’s fingers one more time then went back inside.

“I will be right here, go ahead and make your call.” Ash reassured her. He ran his hand down her hair letting her know in his quiet way he was okay with her too.

Java dialed her friends. A deep, bass grumble answered. “Hello?”

”Trying to frighten small children?”

”Mighty Mouse! So, boy or girl?”

”Girl, six pounds and change. Annika Jaelle Winchester. The Jael in the Bible was one feisty woman, she killed Public Enemy number one with a tent spike and won the war for her Queen. She was born a month ago, but there were complications and Sam and I were just released this morning.” Java sighed. “I wish I was just calling, but I need you and Janey. I...”

“We are in Brookings we will be there in about forty minutes.”

”Sully this is Humanity Only crap. I am starting a war with them. They don’t know about you and Janey you can stay out of this and stay safe.”

”I will blame the stupidity on exhaustion, which you sound like you are. We are done with the gang of fang we were here for. We were going to call in the morning and see if we could visit. Mighty Mouse bear down. You will get through whatever you think you’ve done. You are one of the strongest, sexiest and scariest people I have ever known. You’ve got this.”

”Thanks, Sully. I will see you in a little while. Be careful. Park in normal parking then come out back, you’ll find us, bar called The Roadhouse."

"You knew them before the warren mess?” Sully asked.

Java smiled at Ash, who was pretending not to be listening. “They are family.” Her voice cracked.

”Java please put Dean on the phone. Don’t make excuses.”

”You’re bald and bossy!” Java said maturely. He laughed. Java went to get Dean. They were almost done spraying the concrete down. She motioned for Dean to take the phone. She started to trade places. He turned her around and pulled her out. She leaned against the wall, trembling.

”Hey, Sully. I figure another month or two and we can try out a five way. Dean said lasciviously. “We are kinda homeless, long story. Family member who was like a father to all three of us, called her a monster.”

”Is Mighty Mouse okay, she sounds real close to the edge?”

”She is and she’s stubborn. She is beating herself up because she killed fifteen men who were sent to kill her, her family, our newborn. They had a mole inside.”

”Mr. Posh?”

”Yep. She tortured him, gained the information she needed and despined him. Then she took his head and limbs with a saw, then crumbled, which means she’s too soft to her. We boxed him up to give back to his keeper. Bobby and Rufus didn’t react too well to the fact that she survived the day. Then when she ripped out the spine of the guy who had fed the bad guys our route home, they bailed on her. She could use some non-mate family besides the ones here who love her no matter what telling her she is not a monster.”

”We are talking about the girl who cried for the hunters she couldn’t save with all her research on the hunt she wasn’t in charge of but is the only reason any of us are sucking air. That monster?”

”That would be the one.”

”We are already on our way we are being cautious and will see you in about half an hour. And Dean to us, you all are family.”

”Same here. Bye. Be watchful.”

”We will. Have on some tight jeans. So, Janey can get her thrills.” He was laughing as he hung up. Dean felt himself smile. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. She held on for dear life. Sam came out and saw them. He squeezed behind her.

”That would be my cue to go see if there’s anyone I can hustle at pool.” Ash said as he went back inside. Sam and Dean laughed. Java didn’t move. Not even when the screen slammed.

Sam ripped her tee enough so they could bare her shoulders. She just shivered. “She is dropping hard Dean. She needs this now, or she could go into shock. She can’t even hear us, or she’d be fighting with us, about dropping.

They both laved their tongues across a shoulder. Their shoulder as they thought of the shoulder that bore their claim. Sam counted to three in his head and they both sank fangs into her shoulders. She didn’t react. They laved the marks to keep her from bleeding. Dean picked her up and they went back inside the garage. Dean undid her jeans and pulled them and her undies down, then he did his own. He told her to put her legs around him, she didn’t move. Sam undid his and slid his boxers down. Dean stepped out and let Sam behind her. She had no reaction when Sam started opening her up in back. He licked his mark. Her skin was too cool. He got three fingers in. He let Dean know she was ready. They entered her at the same time. She whimpered, but her eyes were still dazed. They both thrust in and out hard and deep. Dean bumped her cervix and she came, she blinked a few times then kissed Dean until they ran out of air. She pulled Sam around and kissed him the same way. Sam bumped that spot inside her ass that made her nuts and she came and she shouted Sam’s name. She begged them for harder. So, they both thrust harder. Dean bumped her cervix again and she came and shouted his name. Sam and Dean smiled at each other. Then they both came. Sam used his outer shirt and wiped her clean, then he helped her pull up her clothing, her fingers were still a little stiff from the emotional drop. They both kissed her then they kissed each other. She wanted Nikki. Dean grabbed her. 

”Wolves. Smell like the DB guards we offed. It must be a pack smell we can pick up on.” Dean said in his head.

”Winchester. Take a peek, so you understand the situation.”

Dean looked out they had Ash bound. They were enjoying making Ellen and Jo nauseous by squeezing and touching them. And one had Nikki, she smelled her Mommy and started screaming. 

”We'll come out. You hand the baby to one of the women. You have no problem with them, they don’t hunt DB. I’ll come with you, no fight.” Dean yelled. Sam was having a hard time holding onto Java.

”Won’t work. Viper is in town because he wants her. He’s not gonna kill her. You know if I’m lying. He just wants a roll and her blood in a vial for a pick me up every now and then. Halver blood makes us high. We are only allowed to kill them not drink or eat. And he would not waste a fine piece of tail like her.”

“Alpha, please they have our child. She’s scared. Please. Just let me go. You know I can handle myself.” Java screamed through his head.

”Shit. Got anything, Sam, because if we go out shooting, they will kill her?” Dean said through the connection. Sam shook his head and lost his hold on Java and she burst out. “Fuck. She took one by knife point.”

”Trust her.” Sam said.

”I will put the blade away. And I will peacefully come with you once you give the baby to Jo. Then release their arms. You are faster than they are. When I know you won’t kill them out of spite, I’ll come. Or he dies. My mates kill you. If you hurt her, you had better hope they kill you, or one of you gets lucky and gets one of us. She smelled Sully and Janey take position. “Second thought. Gently hand our baby to Jo, let my family go and we will let you live so you can tell Viper to back off. I have two mates and I am swinging with two others like me. I am not interested. He had my mother and father killed and really doesn’t want to end up on my “to-do list”.

”Scar.”

”Yes. I will remember your name. I promise to call you by it when I rip out your heart.” Growls filled the night air and Java’s eyes began to glow, so did her mates’ and her friends’. “Give Nikki to Jo, let them all go. Or I will be dismembering more bodies tonight and it is really time-consuming.” The wolf she had yipped. She had jabbed a claw into his chest and was wiggling it around.

Scar glared at her and gave the signal. The one holding Nikki started to toss her. His packmate’s scream stopped him. They looked over Java had ripped his ear mostly off with her claws. Jo grabbed Nikki and started soothing her. When Java pushed the one, she’d used as a shield away she was aiming a gun at Scar.

”Pass on my message, live. Or stay and die. I prefer the second choice it will save me time later.” He full out snarled at her, then he noticed the huge black man with a cannon and really big fangs. He put his hands up and backed away. They went back through the trees, got on motorcycles and left. Dean went to say something to Java about being in trouble and she was unconscious on the ground. He and Sam both ran to her. Dean scooped her up. Sam felt for a pulse. Sam lifted her shirt there was a large gathering of blood in her abdomen, it was black and blue. 

”Ellen, please call Adrienne!” Dean stroked her cheek it was icy. ”She was holding there while she was asleep on the way here. Why can’t we smell it?”

“You have been working with something bloody, perfume, food, a ton of different odors.“ Janey felt her forehead. Her thin brows knit in confusion. “She is too cold for this type of injury.”

”She was normal temp, when she dropped! We just remarked her, why can’t we smell that! He pulled her shirt back. The new marks were almost healed.

Dean carried her up the stairs to the apartment. Jo came back out of her room when she heard the commotion. Ellen called Adrienne.

”She’s on her way. Her lips are blue, her pulse is very slow and shallow.” Dean laid her on the floor. Ellen glared at him. He moved her to the couch.

”Sully and I were trying to keep all of you from more pain.” Janey sighed. “She seemed fine, you didn’t mention it being in your connection, so we decided to keep it too ourselves. Sully briefly mentioned the night the leader of the Dervor cell showed up. He had sex with her, it drug her under, in her words, “a freezing cold sea of pleasure, where she could vaguely feel, that he was too big to be inside her, and she would begin to be concerned but then the pain would stop and she would float away. He said he took too much blood and it put her in stasis, if we did not give her back the Chi he took, the warmth and life, and he didn’t finish, she would die. So, we spent the next two hours, “reviving her”. She eventually woke up enough and was coordinated enough to participate. He drank from her jugular and it was not bleeding and almost healed. The damage that body part of his, had to have done, was nonexistent.” She noticed they were all staring at her waiting for why she was telling them, while Java died on the couch. “What if what he did that night plus what he did right before she killed him, left enough Dervor DNA in her too heal her, too make her more feral in certain situations, but not enough to turn her, so he could knock her up?” Everyone started thinking and feeling how her body was cold enough she should be dead, but she had a pulse, very slow, very shallow but there.

”Dean, I’m sorry, she thinks I showed you, so, she is not thinking about it right now, understandably.” Sam took his mate’s hand and ran the memory of their part of the battle, so Dean could see and feel. “We entered His chamber, guards rushed me, He rushed her. She screamed. Then growled. I could hear ripping, then I heard him grunting and her whimpering. He was going to kill our child and try to, since she was in heat, impregnate her. He said if it didn’t work now, it would once she was converted, because she was accepting his DNA. She said she felt him trying to kill Nikki, and she managed to break out of the trance he was putting her in. I saw him fly up. When he landed and bared his teeth at her, I started fighting harder to get to her, before that she looked dead, like now. She took him down, because the other guards attacked me. They were both moving so fast, it was just blurs of movement. Then he was down, she threw his heart back, set up explosives on him, lit the fuse and we ran. Dean put his shirt around her and had to button her in because she was dropping to fast to handle it. Then we fought our way through and survived.” He looked at Dean who had gone pale when he saw how close he came to losing them. He squeezed Sam’s hand, that they were okay, he knew Sam wasn’t hiding it from him. “She might have enough Dervor DNA present to heal her, but not enough for her to convert. Or she is assimilating it, like she did with the Halver and Vampire viruses.”

”Vampire?” Everyone in the room, but Dean said at the same time.

”She said, she figured how could she miss having an aggressive virus like that? So, she figured he was lying. The Dervor leader told her that she would convert because all the components needed for a successful virus were present and that she was beautiful for a human and he could love her, which would help. Then he said she had assimilated the Halver virus and adapted it for her body’s needs. That she had done the same with HVV, so she would definitely survive conversion. I don’t know where she was exposed to HVV, but Halvers can’t catch it.”

Jo gasped. Java was bluish, her eyes had lost their color, they were open, but she wasn’t conscious. Ellen leaned over and touched her neck. “She has a pulse, but it is around twenty bpm. I’ve only seen one breath.”

There was a knock at the door Sam stood in front of Jo and Nikki with his gun pointed. Everyone conscious had one out and pointed. Dean opened the door. Adrienne walked in alone and ran to Java. “Dear, Sweet Lord, Java! How long has she been like this?” She looked at Ellen. At that time Nikki decided it was time for Sully to hold her and she reached for him. He instinctively took her. Her eyes lit up and she snuggled her head in just like her mother did.

Adrienne smiled. Then frowned as she switched from stethoscope to penlight to see if her pupils reacted, they shuttered. “Dean come here, please?” Dean walked over and squatted down. She took his chin and flashed the penlight at his eye. The pupil shuttered, like someone pulled the shutters closed over the noonday sun. She thanked him. “I don’t know any other Halvers that can shutter their eye, still see, but not be affected by bright light. Vampires have that ability it is how they handle daytime.” She ran a thermometer across Java’s forehead. “87.4, not even vampires run that low.” Adrienne opened Java’s shirt and looked at the huge bubble of blood on her right side. It was bluish, but it was also black, which could mean liver damage. “Ellen is there somewhere we can lay her, that it would be okay for this to drain?”

”Follow me. Dean grab Baby Bird.” Dean smirked. He knew barking even useless orders made Ellen feel like she had some control. She cleaned off the kitchen table and Ash helped pull it into the middle of the room. Jo rushed in with a sheet and plastic mattress protector, which she and Ash threw over the table. Sam lifted table and Ash put an old blanket under it, Sam put it down. Dean lay her down gently and kissed her cheek. Sam held Dean’s hand, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean kissed his hand. He thumbed the silver band with the infinity symbol etched into it. Adrienne noticed one on Dean’s finger and one on Java’s finger.

”Congratulations! I am glad Java has a chance at happy now.” She had pulled on gloves and facial protective gear. “If you don’t already have it step back, Java is still contagious.” Ellen and Jo moved back a little. Dean and Sam looked surprised and Sully and Janey followed their lead. Nikki reached for Janey, who took her then Nikki burrowed in and went to sleep. Adrienne lanced the giant hematoma. Water, pus, venous blood that had clotted in places, and the worrisome black blood which could mean her liver was damaged, all spurted out. They all saw the bruise on her liver and a contusion right underneath that look like a shoe print. “Sam can you hook her up?”

He kissed Dean’s hand and Dean let go. He hooked her up to the vital sign monitor and when she wanted an I.V. line started with sterile saline, he did it. “Bobby taught me.” His voice cracked.

“Bobby hurt or is he being an idiot.” Adrienne asked.

”Idiot.”

”He works his way through idiocy. It will pass, he will apologize.” She held a large pad up to the opening and flushed it with water, until it was clean, then she took her penlight and looked in. Her mouth dropped open. “It is closing up!” Adrienne said in amazement. Java started struggling.

”We’re right here HoneyBear.” Dean took her hand.

”Bunny, can you open your eyes yet?” She blinked as she woke up all the way. She took Sam’s hand.

”She Who Brought Death” and “He Who Brought Life” are dying. She said that I am a few small steps from enlightenment. That I should come to San Antonio and surrender myself to destiny. If I continue to stubbornly cling to humanity, to inferior mates, then I and they will die.” She turned her eyes which looked like floating honey diamonds, to Adrienne. “Is it true am I killing my mates?”

”I feel fine. I felt a little cold when you were in deep freeze, but nothing else.” Dean rubbed her hand, which was warmer than human, almost normal for Halvers.

”Usually when something effects your health. I am the first to be affected. I am fine. I didn’t even feel cold, but Dean was the one carrying an ice cube.” Sam said with a smile. She tried to smile, but it was small.

Adrienne took her hands and said. “You are the same disgustingly healthy person, I treated for a gunshot, who regrew the organs and walked away the next day. You could heal faster and more than others then. I think she is desperate. You could be converted, but you are not converting. I think, this is far as you will go without help.” She disconnected the line. And packed up her equipment. “You owe me cinnamon rolls when you are settled.” She winked at Java, who smiled and thanked her. Ash escorted her out. Java looked at Ellen and wiggled her eyebrows hopefully.

”Yes. Ash wants it quiet. He is very private. We are going to go back with Nikki and let you all talk.” She looked at Janey and Sully. “She tells me or Jo everything. I have no objection to a party event, as long as we can sleep. Just come back when you are ready to bed down. I will leave the little angel with Jo and if you need linen, get yourself some.” She patted Sully on the arm, took Nikki, said goodnight and started back.

”Ash doesn’t sleep up here when he is home. So, I will leave clean linens on the bed in the guest room, for the double roll away in there. And something to put on the floor if you decide you want to play. She hugged Java. “I love you, so if you ever scare me like that again, I will punch you in that beautiful face.” Java just squeezed tighter.

”Aunt Ellen did I bite Ash?” Java was frowning and crying.

”Yes, he didn’t want you to know. You were having night terrors when you were in the clinic in Wenatchee, you were trapped in the terror, clawing at the air and crying. So, he went to restrain you and you bit him. You settled and kept sleeping. They cleaned up the wound and asked if he wanted to go through conversion there. Ash said only if he could have a room far from yours and no one was to let you know. He thought it would be too much. Jo, the idiots and I, went from room to room helping him and you deal. Adrienne caught it the good old-fashioned way, she was mauled, she knows a witch who saved her and she survived. It happened while you were away from us. They started seeing each other about a year ago. He is just private. I thought he was gay, the first three years he came back and lived with us, then I saw a regular leave his room and dash down the hall to the bathroom. “I’m sleepy, Goodnight, Baby Bird” she kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, everyone.”

”Goodnight.” The rest said in unison. 

Java held her sister’s hands. ”I just couldn’t stand the thought that he had lied his way into your body, all so he could get info, then he was going to kill you after he handed us over to HO. I was so angry. I couldn’t get my eyes to stop glowing.” Java closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. Jo kissed her tears, then her nose.

“When the hurt faded. I would have been angry and I probably would have helped. Don’t ever think you are weak, because you are strong. You are more humane, than most GVHs walking around. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, everyone.” She walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at Java. “You may want the room alone, when you hear this. I won’t blame you. I will miss you for the rest of my life.” Dean leaned down and laved his mark, she moaned then wurred. Sam laved Dean’s mark and reached over and laved his mark on Java, she moaned and flooded. “Sorry.” She started to stand and Dean pulled her back. He smiled at her. She smiled at the Sullivans. Sam licked his lips as he leered at Sully. “Okay, back to serious for a while.” She took their hands. “Sully, Janey, think about this good and hard, because this doesn’t make getting older something you are likely to do. This was my opening salvo at HO, they already fired at me, several times. They drugged John when I was eight, that is when I met him. And from the beginning they were manipulating our relationship, they gave him the drug to erase my memory, so I wouldn’t know not to go with him to Macon. They put a mole into Jo’s life, who planned to hand me and Nikki over to HO in an ambush he called them so they could set up. Then he was going to kill all of those I loved so it would break my spirit and leave no one to rescue me. I went feral and berserker and the men are dead. The mole is dead and in pieces in the old freezer, I thought we might need it, I know, I’m weird. My #1target, their leader, Dr. Gretchen Hess. I think it will piss her off that I killed one of her trained dogs. I, we have killed thirty-seven of her operatives. I need her busy for a while. So, I can deal with the DBs. If you decide to do this, until they are stopped you will have a target on your back, to go along with the DB target, any hunters who kill our kind will be gunning for you. You are in the sites of the Dervors, if you walk away, they will leave you alone. If you say yes, I have a hidey-hole that I can have ready, we will have special teams and different areas of focus. She moaned.

Dean had his hands in her bra, twisting her nipples, just enough that she was getting aroused, but could still focus. Sully reached over tentatively and started to rub Sam’s bulge. Janey started rubbing Sully’s bulge.

”What will you be doing while we are in a hiding place?” Janey asked.

”We’ll be hiding too, building an aerosol-delivered poison that will isolate the specific pheromones that make DBs recognize each other as pack and attack only those individuals. We have to have it ready to deploy by _Vintersmaling_ ” when they are all in one place.” Java moaned because Sam had started to play with her ass and he slipped a finger in.

”I think we should let you think on it. Tell us in the morning. It is cold enough that the smell should be held in check. Ash locked the shed. The employees know not to...go anywhere near it. She shivered as Sam pushed in a second finger. “Why don’t we go to the guest room?” Sam pulled his fingers out Dean grabbed his hand and sucked. Java came.

When they got into the bedroom, everyone stripped. Sully smiled. They all turned. Java was fingering herself, biting her lip, moving her pelvis back and forth while her thumb made circles on her clit. She clinched a couple of times. Then she threw her head back and smiled as she came. She looked at them. “I don’t feel bad or nasty. I feel free!” She smiled. They all smiled back. They knew she had been taught that only bad, nasty, little girls touch themselves.

”Who wants to follow that up?” Dean said jokingly.

”I want to show Sully that something is a sibling trait. Dean why don’t you get acquainted with Janey. And Bunny, why don’t you help him out. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Sam said. Dean looked at Janey.

”He’s Bedroom Alpha.” He helped her get down on all fours, he pulled her into present. “HoneyBear open her up both places for me. And Janey, how deep does your well go?”

”It is bottomless.” Janey said and licked her lips, before opening wide. Dean slowly pushed in until his pelvis rested on her chin. Dean pulled out a little way and pushed back in. 

”Janey said, she hates careful. Please use her mouth already.” Sully laughed. Dean shrugged and held a fist in her hair and shoved in and out. Java went to work on the other two holes.

Sam got on all fours. “You ready?” Sully nodded. Sam slowly slid Sully deep into his throat. He took his hand and swallowed. Sully’s pupils dilated when he could feel himself in Sam’s throat. Sam began to wurr. Sully threw his head back and moaned. Sam sucked in his cheeks and bobbed up and down a couple of times, when Sully’s balls pulled up, he came off and nibbled his balls, fingered his ass, then slid him back in part of the way. Sam shoved his finger in Sully’s ass and he shoved himself down Sam’s throat. Sam slid it out with just a little tooth scrape now and then. He slid his tongue into the slit and then licked around the tip. Then Sam pushed him in until his face was against his pelvis, he swallowed hard and wurred, he kept wurring while he bobbed up and down, this time when Sully edged, Sam pressed him in further and wurred. Sully bit a towel to keep himself from shouting as he came down Sam’s throat. “Was it good for you?” Sam asked sassily.

”Oh yeah! Janey, their mouths are genetic!”

Dean came over, he was still hard. I wanted to save it. And Janey had come several times, on the magic tongue in the magic mouth. He squatted down to eye level. “I was kinda hoping I could blow my load in your ass.”

”It would be my pleasure. I hate being opened up first.” Sully said.

”I’m okay with that if you are.” Dean pulled him up on all fours and slammed his way in. “You good?”

”Yeah. Oh yes.” Dean smiled and prepared to pummel his new playmate.

Sam stood for a moment looking at the blown pupils and chewed on lip of his Omega. Janey had on a vibrator that was huge, long and curved up. He had missed Java’s mouth, but he also missed her ass. When Janey came, he made her an offer. “You can have my ass, if I can have hers.”

Janey smiled. “No offense meant. But I will get you next time. I really want to peg your brother. Will it hurt your feelings if I take a rain check?”

Sam pouted. “No. I understand you just aren’t into me.”

Janey shook her head. “You’re good with the puppy dog eyes. Shove it up hers. Then I will shove it up yours.”

Sammy got down and rubbed the ass that he’d been missing since they got cutoff for Nikki. Java moaned she scented him. Janey watched. She usually preferred for everything to be sex when she swung, but the look of love and longing on Sam’s face was beautiful. He kneeled closer. Sam leaned up and kissed her. Then he lined himself up.

”Alpha, please, please be rough. Like Dean was that first day. Use me.” She said in Sam’s head. Then he leaned down and shoved in her ass hard. She came. 

”I’m waiting gorgeous! My ass is getting lonely.”

Janey kneeled down. “Some other time. This is a private mating. And your brother’s ass is free.“

”Thank you.”

”Remember, we love her. Swingin is lotsa fun, but seeing the way you are with her, is priceless. I know she is loved. I was never sure with John.” She patted his butt, then walked over and wrestled Dean for who stuck what were. Sully laughed.

Sam pulled out and shoved back in. Slow and hard and steady. Then he let go of the reins for the first time with her. She moaned as he sped up. He growled. She snarled. He bit her shoulder blade. She growled and shoved back into him, just as he shoved forward. They didn’t notice but the only sounds were him slamming into her, his growls and her growls. Janey and Sully had never seen someone with FRL26 mate. Dean growled his eyes glowing. Sam didn’t stop slamming her, he just waited until Dean was laying down, then he straddled her over Dean and shoved her down on him. They both growled at each other and her, she growled back and bit Dean right beneath his nipple. She sucked on it her eyes glowing. Sam pulled her up by her hair and kissed her, she pushed the blood into his mouth, he swallowed and growled. They both picked up there speed until they blurred in and out of her.

Sully growled at Janey and shoved her down, they fought for a minute until he bit the middle of the back of her neck. Then she went still and he shoved in her ass. He let her neck go and she pushed back into him. Sully picked up speed and depth, Janey moaned and growled at the same time. The little bit of human in him smiled, happy he was pleasuring his mate.

Dean bit her abdomen and she moaned and shoved back into Sam. Sam realized he had stopped when he smelled her blood. Dean pulled him into a kiss, shoving blood into his mouth. They both concentrated on pummeling their Omega who was chanting their names. She came hard and long. Dean went, and she came again as his knot locked. Sam came and his knot locked, they both bit each other’s shoulders. Then Sam pulled them on their sides. Java’s shoulders shook as see sobbed silently.

”Omega?” They both asked, licking their marks.

”I should just let HO have me. They didn’t, maybe still don’t know about them. They don’t know I bit Ash. I bit Adrienne, when she saved my life the first time, but HO doesn’t know. She didn’t say anything at the time, but I could smell her when we came back here and her mate, Ash. I didn’t know I got Ash. I didn’t smell him until he went to walk her out. They want it quiet, so, I will keep it quiet, but the longer they are around me, the bigger the chance HO, will find out. What if they get Nikki?” Their knots released. They sat up and Dean wrapped his arms around her, and Sam wrapped his arms around them both. 

His voice came out in the bass timbre of his Alpha. “I forbid you to ever willingly or unwillingly let yourself be taken by HO or the DBs. If it is unavoidable.” He lifted her chin and looked in the eyes so like his brother’s. “If you are sure they are going to take you.” Tears streamed down his face. But when he spoke it was still the voice she could not disobey. “Omega, you are to self-terminate, however available. Am I unclear in anyway?”

”No Alpha.”

”Do you need to repeat the order back to make sure you understand?”

”No Alpha.”

They held on to each other tighter.

“Sam.” Dean used his Alpha voice.

”Yes. Alpha.”

”Under no circumstances are you to allow yourself to be taken alive by HO. Under no circumstances are you to allow our Omega or our child or children to be taken alive by HO. If you are 100% certain that this will happen without fail. Then you are to terminate our child or children and our Omega, efficiently and as painless as possible. Am I unclear in any way, My Second?”

”No, Alpha.”

”Do you need to repeat it back to be sure you understand?”

”No Alpha.”

“Sam. If you find yourself in a position where your capture by either HO or the DBs is unavoidable you are to self-terminate. After assuring if you are with the Omega and any of our children, that they are dead. Am I unclear in any way, My Second?

“No, Alpha.”

They looked at each other. The horror of a situation where that was the only choice playing over their faces. Dean closed his eyes. And regulated his breathing.

Dean got everyone’s attention. “HoneyBear come and present right here for me.” Java crawled over and presented where he said to. “My Omega is so good.” He smoothed his hand through her messy braid. “I now turn things over to our Bedroom Alpha, Alpha.” Dean went and sat down.

“He is still learning to relinquish the reins when we move to sexual activities. Sully you said you like our Omega’s ass, correct?”

”That is an affirmative!” Sam laughed.

”Then please, Sir, come and open it up.”

”It would be my pleasure.” Sully crawled, slowly, like a big, sleek panther. He sat back on his haunches and spread her cheeks with his hands. He sat down and licked a stripe from her ass to her clit. She made a noise like she had just taken a bite of her favorite, decadent desert.

”Mrs. Sullivan you expressed an affection for our Omega’s oral skills, correct?”

”Yes sir.”

“Then please come sit spread-eagle in front of her, so she can reach your clit and other required parts.”

Janey crawled sensually, she exuded sex from every pore. She kissed Java who kissed her back hungrily and she moaned when Java licked and nibbled on the inside of her thighs. Then nipped at the top of her mound. Janey shivered, closed her eyes and threw her head back.

”Mr. Sullivan, if I might interrupt for a moment. Would it be alright with you if our Strategic Alpha, shoved his dick up your ass?” Dean turned to the side and stroked his long, thick dick. Sully groaned.

”It would be a wonderful idea, please do.” He went back to opening her hole up.

”Do you still wish for me to skip opening you up?” Dean whispered in his ear and then licked his lobe.

”You three should incorporate your mouths, sell shares and charge, you would be very rich in no time.” He slid his bunched fingers into her hole with no restriction. He got on all fours.

”Mr. Sullivan, please allow my Co-Alpha to enter your ass before shoving into her hole.” Sam said.

”Of course.” Dean moved over him on a pillow, because of his height, then he slammed into him. Sully and Dean both groaned in pleasure. Dean whispered for him to hold just a minute. Then Dean thrust forward and moaned as Sam shoved into his ass. Sully smiled. “Might I begin?” He checked on his mate, her connection was exploding colors and pulsing red and orange. She was keening as Java tongue fucked her ass. Then he slowly, steadily, slid into Java’s ass until his balls bounced off her butt cheeks. He pulled back a little and she shoved herself back on him, he let her use him for a bit, then slid back in and match his thrusts to Dean’s.

Janey was biting her own arm to hold back her scream when she came hard enough to see stars. As soon as she caught her breath, Java started tonguing Janey’s clit. She couldn’t use her hands but Janey started whisper chanting her name in desperation when Java just kept flicking her tongue over her clit, when she edged Java stopped. Janey begged her to finish. She smiled mischievously and slid her tongue into her. She held it stiff and moved her head so her tongue stabbed in and out of Janey. She breathed hard through her nose so the bursts of warmth hit Janey’s clit. She kept tongue fucking Janey, when Janey edged, Java stopped and lightly sucked her clit. Janey exploded into an orgasm. Janey looked up in time to see Java’s mouth become a little “o”, she closed her eyes and sucked in a big breath, then she exhaled hard and came hard enough for her eyes to roll up and she trembled. Watching Java go, knowing it was her mate causing that much pleasure, made Janey come again.

Sully, Dean and Sam had developed a rhythm. When Sully pulled out of Java and she laid on her side, Dean started slamming into Sully, which made him moan. Sam slowed so he was between Dean’s thrusts. He slammed as hard as he could into his brother’s ass. Dean started chanting his name. They were all getting close. Sully had gotten hard again and was about to blow again. They all three moaned when they looked up and Janey was fingering Java, in both holes. Java had one leg spread out to the side across Janey’s legs and the other out to the other side in the splits. They were kissing as Janey moved her fingers in and out, Java clinched and convulsed on Janey’s hand.

Sully came, he hit his own chest. Dean came so much it spilled down Sully’s legs. Sammy gave one last hard, deep thrust and filled his brother’s ass and it spilled over and slid down Dean’s legs. They sat down and watched Java come apart on Janey’s fingers. Janey shoved her hand in hard in both holes, bumping Java’s clit and nipped her tongue. Java came so hard she whited out for a moment. When she came down, she stretched languidly and smiled, then giggled. Her eyes were twinkling. “Thank you, ma’am!” Java said with a parting kiss.

”My pleasure gorgeous!” Janey winked at her as she crawled to her husband.

Sam and Dean crawled to their Omega. They each kissed her. She asked them to lay down and she cleaned them both up with her tongue. Then she let them sword fight in her mouth. Sam smiled when he saw that Janey was doing the same thing. They both went at the same time. She went to clean them up. They stopped her and grabbed a towel that had been placed there for them to use and they each cleaned themselves up. The Sullivans laughed at their predicament.

”Goodnight, guys! Thank you so much for coming. You were exactly what we needed. Someone who trusts us enough to let us do this. I love you!” Java said with a touch of sadness.

”What the tiny one said!” Dean said. Everybody laughed.

”Goodnight.” Sam said.

”Goodnight, John Boy.” Sully said. Everyone chuckled. He smiled and Dean turned out the light he got a couple of blankets and passed them to Sully, then he took two back and Sam spread them out over all of them.

Sully and Janey were snoring in each other’s arms. Sam and Dean stared into each other’s eyes, not saying anything they knew now that she was HO’s number one priority. Dean stroked a finger down his Omega’s cheek, it was like silk. She was sixteen and a half, and her face when she slept still looked like an angel’s. You would not believe that this face belonged to someone who had killed fifteen people who were trying to kill her. The sleeping angel nestled between himself and his brother didn’t look like it could belong to someone who had ripped out someone’s spinal column today. Or held off four members of The DBs, with help, but he wasn’t certain it was needed. He kissed her forehead. Then he looked in Sam’s eyes.

”I don’t know how I know, but I do. I got her pregnant tonight. I’ve never felt anything like that. She is too small to do it again, Sam.” Tears slid down his cheeks.

”Dean, never underestimate what Java India Winchester can do.”


	3. A Moment Of Happiness, Then War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Java has come up with a plan to finish both monsters. Now all she needs is a way to finish off the humans, they represent the biggest threat to her family of the lot, because their number is unknown and they are spread all over the world. Then she comes up with a plan because of a gift Mr. Ketch gives her. Will she ever be able to forgive herself if it backfires or the messengers are killed?  
> John left a surprise for his children. It just makes things harder for Java and makes Dean’s patience with her run thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> RAPE/NONCON??
> 
> VICIOUS BEATING
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!
> 
> If you have been with us since the beginning, then you have read about Halvers virus, which is transmitted through the bite of the infected female and non organ puncturing mauling by a werewolf. 
> 
> The Vampire Virus, they are attempting to make more vampires, because of the threats they face; Humanity Only, a hate group try to kill all nonhuman humanoids, the werewolves want top kit, and to wipeout our third group.
> 
> The Dervors, believed to be a hybrid of Halvers and Vampire. They are ancient and keep evolving. They want to wipe out the inferior groups and people the world with “The Forever People”.
> 
> The warfare is mainly on our stories protagonists. They need to find a way to kill a 15,000 member wolf pack that want Sam and Dean dead, as well as all their friends. They killed both of our heroine’s parents for revenge of them killing pack. They want her to play with before they infect her with werewolf and watch her die a slow agonizing death. They need to figure out how to kill all the Dervors in all their cells all over the world. Again, big picture want to kill all non-convertible humans and near-humans and they want our heroine to be converted and take her place as their queen.
> 
> Also could not find freezing temp for HMX explosive, so, if my science is wrong. I am sorry.🥺

Dean woke up the next morning alone in the room. He listened and he could hear Nikki blowing bubbles. Ellen and Jo were talking in the kitchen. He went to the restroom, got cleaned up, brushed his teeth etc., then he went towards the kitchen.

“Maybe, I should just sell it. We might be gone for months. It has always been your home. When we found out I was pregnant. Your father and I bought it from a hunter whose father had opened it when he retired. He had passed away three years later and the hunter wasn’t ready to stop, so he sold it for a song. Will bought it for me. In my name, sole proprietor, so we would always have a home. More good memories linger here than bad.” Ellen stopped. “I look at Sam and Baby Bird’s eyes and they are just like John’s. That man was pure evil. My heart stopped when I found out from Bobby that he had a daughter and that she had come in shot, and that she was Baby Bird. I knew she was in danger.”

”Mom just tell me. You know I will always love you.” Jo was worried, her mother was always so tough and now she looked fragile.

”John met your father on a hunt. He brought his new buddy by to meet us. You wouldn’t stay in the same room with him alone.” Ellen beat the pancake batter and collected herself. “Your father was away on a fang gang hunt. John stopped by since he was in the area, to see your Dad, but he knew your father wasn’t here. Against my better judgement, I was a gracious hostess, he entertained you, made you laugh which you never did, neither did I, when your Daddy was gone. He seemed different. I trusted him. I woke up in my bed to someone standing at the foot of my bed. He had a huge Bowie knife and the light from outside glinted off it. John said this could go easy and I could live to see my daughter again or she can grow up without a mother. I let him. I didn’t fight or struggle because he had that knife up to my throat. He got what he came for and he left. I never told your father. Maybe if he knew he wouldn’t have trusted him. I never in a million years thought I would love his boys like I do, or that I would know Baby Bird is his daughter and love her without question. She has a kind soul and if I don’t help her a hate group is going to make her a lab rat.” Ellen looked around. “Maybe it is time, to move on. Ash is hardly here. We are both itching for a change. I want to sell. How about you?”

Jo stood and hugged her Mother. “I wouldn’t mind a change. Mom, but what if Cellie is alive and comes home and it isn’t here? You know how hard she took Uncle Martin’s death, not knowing where Ash went when he got kicked out of MIT, then Aunt Trudy being in a coma. Then someone moved Aunt Trudy, who matched Cellie’s description. She might forgive herself, just like Ash did and come home. I can’t stop hoping Cellie is alive and Java really can’t tell herself that especially now.”

“If anyone in this wide world can find home wherever it moved to, it will be Celeste Middleton. She and her brother live in a different world than we do, if the info exists, electronically, Cellie will find us if she wants to.”

“Then, let’s sell. I think we should see what is next for The Harvelle Women.” They stared in each other’s eyes and smiled.

Dean quietly walked back in the room and then he walked around the corner. “Good morning ladies.” Dean poured himself a mug of coffee and chugged it.

”Good morning. Would you like an IV for that?” Jo teased as she went to get dressed.

”This works. Where is the rest of me?” Dean said, pretending to be groggy still. Apparently, orgies really worked for him. He smiled.

”They and the giants went to train. They should be back in an hour or so.” Ellen said. “Will you be okay that long?”

”Don’t know. I don’t like letting them out of my sight, because one or the other gets hurt.” Dean answered with a frown, he didn’t know how to bring up or if he should bring up what he heard.

”Dean, if you refuse to treat them as grownups who can handle things without you being there every second, they won’t believe they are and if you’re not there to tell them what to do, they could get hurt. The hardest part of parenting or leading or being The Strategic Alpha/ Mother Hen. I know, because I haven’t managed it fully myself, is when to let them fly on their own.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I know that you heard what your Daddy did. Dean, I’ve let it go. You have to let his sins and debts go, because they’ll break your back if you don’t.” She hugged him. “I am going to get dressed for whatever is on the “kill all the evil at one time agenda”, today.” Dean smiled. Then she went to her room.

There was a knock at the front door. “Dean, would you get that please? I’m not expecting anybody.” Ellen called out.

”Sure.” Dean took out his gun and hiding it by his side opened the door. He stepped back and let Dr. Janice Cook in. “Hi, Janice. You are a long way from home.” He motioned to the couch. He tried not to picture Java laying cold and blue. Dean sat down in the nearby chair. “So, I know, Java made a big impression on everyone, but I doubt you came all this way to say, Hi.”

”About a month ago, I received a box with dry ice in it and three blood vials full of a cold blue liquid substance. The note with them said keep them in the freezer or the samples would not viable. It said only one person would know how to use them to stop the beasts that killed her parents. It named Java and an address. When I went to the address this curmudgeon answered and told me to come here. I will turn it over, but I can’t walk away if it will help bring down The DBs. Mags, her baby bump and Rebecca, the former baby bump are down in the bar waiting. I trained my replacement and we moved us here with the intent to help you, her do this.” She looked at him, he smiled because she had her counter argument ready if he said, no.

”Java is the head of science things. She is our Science Omega. She, Sam and some friends who are also this, he pointed to himself, are with them. It will be her choice. I’ve seen you with a gun, when The DB came back, the two of you are not liabilities in that resort. So, strategically your approved. Sam doesn’t enter into the equation, because he is Bedroom Alpha, he gets to voice his opinion, but if HoneyBear says no. That’s it. Things have been tough for her lately and I won’t buck her on this. She’s on a slippery slope right now.” Dean went to sip his coffee and an alert cry sounded. “I’ll be back our next generation is paging me.”

Dean quickly went to pick up his infant daughter. She butted his chest with her head, which was her version of a greeting. Dean smiled and kissed her head. He put her on the changing table and quickly got her changed, cleaned and dressed her in a pink dress with a white collar and pulled on her pink ruffled over pants and her white booties, she brushed her hair and put a pink headband around it, that had a little pink bow. She gurgled her approval. Dean laughed and kissed her nose then he took her out and Ellen handed him a bottle of the special formula and pushed him back to the chair. “Janice, this is another reason that Java is stressed out. The doctor who helped us through the pregnancy, told us the best things to do to keep her going past puberty. Which will probably be around ten. She and Sam almost died when time came for delivery. We both felt me get her pregnant last night because she was dropping and I was just trying to stop the drop, so I forgot to pull out.” Dean blushed. Janice laughed. “I am afraid and what one of us feels, we all feel.”

“First, she is beautiful.” There was a knock. Ellen answered with a gun too. Janice just watched, but her hand was waiting by her belt. She scented the air. “It’s Mags and Becca they are alone.” Ellen opened the door.

“Where’s my mate? The redhead on the other side asked. “Ash sent me up. He said that Janice was okay, but I am paranoid.” Ellen pulled the door open and put her gun up. Mags went and sat beside Janice, they touched each other, Janice calming her mate. The redheaded little girl, went to look at Nikki. Nikki smiled and gurgled at her. She smiled a tiny Janice’s smile at Nikki. “How old is she, sir?” She was excited, she was eating a cherry lollipop. She had on the toddler version of Nikki’s dress in green, she had green socks and white flats on. Her flame-colored hair was in a neat ponytail.

“You don’t have to call me sir. I’m just Dean. Who are you?” Dean smiled and Becca blushed and looked down. Janice just shook her head even little girls couldn’t handle that smile.

“I’m Rebecca Alice Cook. I’m four.” She prompted. Just in case, Dean had forgotten her question.

“She is month old, but she is a magical baby and she acts, looks and does things that are older than month, she is more around six months.”

“Wow!” She ran over and put a hand on Mags’ bump. “ Maybe she and my baby sister will be good friends!”

“I hope so, Becca. I would like that.” Dean smiled.

”Can I hold her?” Janice asked. She was so wrapped up in the magic of baby, she didn’t notice, Ellen checking the lock.

Dean smiled and handed Janice the still eating Nikki. Nikki stopped, studied Janice’s face and gurgled, then she went back to eating. “How old is she, again, Dean?”

”She is month and a day old.” Dean smiled. “Dr Kincaid said that her development will go faster than a human child. She is aware, she uses the vocal skills she has to communicate with us. She can sit up. We are supposed to expect words by the time she is three months, walking at six months.” Dean sighed. “Right now, we are just enjoying her and praying that she slows up so she is a normal ten-year-old when she hits puberty.”

Janice started to say something and this deep, menacing growl filled the air. Dean stepped in front of her and told her to calm down. She nodded and then looked around him and saw Janice and Mags and a tiny, little girl hiding behind her mother’s bump. She defanged and clawed, her eyes stopped glowing and she smiled. “Sorry? I didn’t recognize your smell. My Alpha smells upset, so did Jo and Aunt Ellen, so I thought we had HO visitors.” She shook her head. “Becca. I am sorry I scared you. You know how much you love your Mommy and would do anything you could to help her?” Becca peeked out and nodded.

“I would hit them hard, even though you are not supposed to hit people, ‘nless they are hurting you or your family.” Her green eyes were fierce in her tiny heart-shaped face.

“That is how I feel about everyone in this room. Your Mom saved my life when I was younger. Your Mama helped me and your Aunt CeCe, too. So, I didn’t know it was the three of you. I just knew more people were in the room than there should have been. I was scared and now it doesn’t even make sense. Do you forgive me, Becca? I really want to be your friend.”

“Yes, you are a good mama and friend. Your baby is beautiful.” She smiled, her little teeth were totally straight and she already loved brushing her teeth. Java read in her thoughts.

“Thank you, very much, Becca. How are you Janice and you, Mags?” Nikki reached for her mother. Java sat on Dean like he was a chair. Janice chuckled and handed Nikki to her.

”She is beautiful, Java! And look at you! I knew you would be stunning when you finished growing up.”

Java smiled, blushed and said, “Thank you.” Sam came in and sat on the floor and put his head against Dean’s legs and his hand touched her leg and rubbed where the shorts ended. “I know what it is, it will help get rid of our pest problem and maybe help us get remove the group the specimen came from.” She stood and gave Nikki back to Dean she leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then she kissed Dean breathless. Sam excused himself, said it was nice to see them and left the room. Java realized she had not introduced the rest of her family. “Sorry, sleepy and hungry. Dr. Janice Cook, she saved my life when John beat me up and tried to kill me. This is her mate and the best RN in the world, Mags and this beautiful, smart warrior is Rebecca. Dr. Janice, Mags and Becca, this is Sully and Janey Sullivan, my adopted brother and sister and surrogate parents. And Ellen and Jo. Ellen is another surrogate parent and Jo is my sister and best friend. Becca, you already met one of my mates this is the other one, Sam. They said hello and Becca blushed at the other male Winchester’s smile. Java giggled. “Now, I am going to go clean up, won’t be long. Just finished ten miles, a little out of condition because of the complications around Nikki’s birth, my time was 3:42, it is usually, 3:06. I’ll get it back.” She smiled competitively and hustled out to the bathroom where Sam was waiting for her. Dean looked pitiful. Janey took Nikki and Dean excused himself. Everybody in the room laughed.

Dean stepped into the bathroom, stripped and slid into the shower behind Java. Sam was wetting them down, he added Dean. They let each other help the water to relax the tension away. Sam hung the nozzle back up and shampooed Java’s hair. Then she turned around and did Dean’s and she had to tiptoe which made them snicker. Sam just did his own. Then he rinsed their hair thoroughly and they conditioned while they soaped themselves down, since they couldn’t really talk until Janey and Sully finished with their shower. Sam rinsed their hair and bodies thoroughly, which almost started something. They got out and dried, which almost started something again when Dean goosed his little brother. They lotioned. Both men “aahed” when she put on a bra and thong.

”Are you going to go back to G-strings?” Sam asked.

”Not unless my Alphas want me to. They were all John and uncomfortable.” Java looked down.

”As Bedroom Alpha, I command that Java wears thongs, unless pregnant and they are uncomfortable.” Sam said in his Alpha timbre, Java wurred and hugged him. “I command that Dean wears boxers or boxer briefs. Unless either of you forget as you are known to do.” Dean smirked. Sam rubbed her ass. “Sorry, it is a thing of beauty and it must be shown gratitude often.”

”You were just copping a feel.” Java said. She kissed him quick, then Dean. “Let’s go. I got an itch that we need to be gone, soon.” They dressed quickly and apologized to Janey and Sully for taking so long. They both just laughed.

Ash came in the door from the bar. We suddenly had a rush going on, then I realized they smelled off somehow, gun oil, but it’s a hunter bar. Then it hit me, they smell like Mick did.”

Java went still, then she scented Ash, who raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for being rude. She kissed him on the cheek.” She checked her usual four guns and she ran out of the room and Janice and Mags gasped at how fast she moved. She came back and put on her blade and sheath. “Be ready to flee.” She left her hair down to hide the sheath. She kissed both of her Alphas, then stopped in front of Dean.

”Be careful. Do not leave here alone.” She nodded her head, kissed Nikki and Becca who giggled and was gone.

While they waited Janey and Sully came back. Ellen caught them up to speed. They checked their armament and packed their bags. Ellen got the premade bottles, formula, water, diapers and put them in the diaper bag. Jo packed a bag for both. Sam gathered their stuff. Ash came out of his room, with a bag. My truck is back here, I’ll be at Adrienne’s let us know what we’re doing. He kissed the Harvelles and was gone.

”Janice can you get to your vehicle inconspicuously?” Sam asked. She nodded. “Are you armed?” They both nodded. “It’s going to be okay, but you have to look unafraid and uninvolved. Take a deep breath.” They did. “Put your game faces on, the ones you use when you don’t want your patient to know they are already dead.” They both put on the faces they had when they brought Java in. Sam shivered. “She was that bad, huh?”

”Yes. You saw how bad it was. Even a regular Halver would have died from those injuries, you add in that she was eleven going on twelve. She was already dead, Dean knew it, but you didn’t. Then you turned out to be right. I’m glad. She is a sweet, scary, wonderful person.” Mags grinned. Sam hugged them both and handed them a piece of paper with a crude map, an address and a phone number on it. He squatted down to where Becca had gone wide-eyed but she was not close to tears. You just hold your Mama’s hand and everything will be okay, Sweetie?

She nodded. “Be careful, Sam and take care of Nikki.”

“I will Sweetie. Now smile and remember you are safe.” She smiled.

”Go here. These are the directions. Call the number, let him know you are there. He will let you know if it’s okay to come in.” She nodded.

”This cooler needs to be in dry ice, if the bar has some. The samples are very important to keep out of HO hands. You can’t ask the Dervors for a sample and I doubt they will give you one at HO.” She looked like she had completed her business and would be leaving to go home now.

”Good luck.” Mags said. She held Janice’s hand and smiled and laughed like she had just done something funny. They walked down the hall all lovey-dovey with each other, Mags holding Becca’s hand. Sam closed the door.

Ellen went and got some ice out of the freezer. While she was there, she remembered their guest. She put some ice in a big tailgate cooler. She swung around, gun out when the door opened. It was Dean. She glared at him. He smiled sheepishly, then he got the body down, put it in the freezer and put it in the back seat of Ellen’s Suburban.

“You should call Bobby and Rufus, they made it clear they don’t want us, but they are still in danger.” Ellen kissed his cheek. “He’ll come to his senses soon. So, will Rufus. I will tell them if they have any brain left to get to Adrienne’s as low key as they can. She made the call while on Dean’s scrambled phone. Then they started back and all the sudden, Java was there.

”Ketch’s team. Shadow op trained. We need to get scarce. They pulled out. Suddenly. I don’t like it. I had Jo and Sam start clearing the bar out. Aunt Ellen, please hold Nikki. Alpha will you let me get the bags?” Dean reluctantly nodded. “Aunt Ellen are they in the front room?” She transferred the baby from Dean’s arms to Ellen’s, so Dean would be able to fight.

”Janey and Sully might still be upstairs.” Ellen said. “Be careful.” She smiled Java was no longer there.

”She will be careful, she knows we are attached to her actions, too. We need to move the truck further from the bar.” Janey and Sully came running downstairs.

”She said to tell you to split up and get the vehicles away. Sam got everyone out. We gotta move. She said that it is on a timer under the floorboards. They crawled under the building and attached it.” They got in their truck and pulled out.

Sam said he and Jo were in Gladys and had pulled away. Dean signaled Ellen to move out, she sped off into a field. Dean sat there wishing his Omega would come in sight. She said through the connection, “Go Alpha, go!” He wanted to argue but he had to believe what he told Ellen. She came out carrying their belongings moving faster than he had ever seen. Just as she got clear of the buildings and into the field, the ground rumbled and a searing hot fireball consumed The Roadhouse and outbuildings and caught some surrounding trees aflame. It threw Java up in the air and closer to Dean before she landed on the ground. Dean ran to her, his heart started beating again when she shook her head.

”The cooler. I couldn’t...find the cooler.” She was winded and had scrapes on her arms, but otherwise seemed okay.

”It is in the truck. Are you okay?” Dean was seething.

”Yes, Alpha. I didn’t take any chance that wasn’t necessary. We needed to know where it was and if this would be far enough. I am sorry.” Java apologized. Dean shook his head at her.

”Let’s get outta here. Come on, HoneyBear, I’m not mad anymore. I was just scared, which makes me angry.” He went to help her up and she saw a box sitting not too far from the truck.

”Alpha what is that? They had orders only to set that other one off, if it was verified, we knew they were there and started clearing the bar out. They thought I was out, we will have to let Ketch know, they screwed up. Alpha, it is a corpse, can’t you smell it?” She scented the air. “The ground around it is not rigged.” They look at Ellen and told her to go. She frowned but started for Adrienne’s. 

”Omega.” Dean said in his Alpha timbre. “Go keep an eye on Nikki, would hate for someone to nab her while we are looking at the decoy.” Java swung around and ran for the car. Nikki was fine, her tiny bottom lip was quivering, she was about to have a fit, but then she saw Java.

”Mama’s sorry, Babykins.” She kissed her cheek and gave her a finger to hold. She didn’t want to take her out of her seat in case they needed to move fast. Java watched Dean and she could feel Sam doing the same. She asked where Jo was, he told her with Ellen.

Dean put on his snow gloves and took the note off the side, carefully. He opened it.

_Dean,_

_Just a guess, knowing you’re pack structure. It is now, 12:25 p.m. the timer on our surprise is set for an hour. I knew her nose would catch the aroma. The charge is not as big but shrapnel from it will kill you. I’d say, ten feet would be sufficient. Hess thinks this might actually kill some of you. I think otherwise. Until we meet again. Enclosed is something that will let your Omega know, who was part of the surprise._

_K_

Dean looked at his watch he had forty seconds to get to a safe distance. She got out when she saw him running. He threw his arms around her and Nikki who she had taken in her arms as she had moved to the driver’s side to be prepared to move. The box blew. The smell spread and bone bit into a nearby tree and a crow that had come because of the smell was writhing in pain. Java took her gun out and shot the bird. “Alpha, please give me the envelope?” They traded he took Nikki and he gave her the envelope. She slowly dumped the contents into her hand. She fell to her knees and howled. Dean put his arm around her, she was still howling and it set Nikki off, Java shut off any noise and took Nikki and just rocked with her. She put the item in her palm. Sam showed up on the other side of Java he put his arms around his family and they rocked. They both looked at the Marines Earth, Globe and Eagle ring in her hand. Dean picked it up, he turned it to the initials, they read: P. O. Dean looked at her with questions in his eyes.“ 

“Patrick O’Shea. It was the name he used when he changed our identities. I was Brianna, he called me “His Rose”. He had this when I first remember being Bree. He did such horrible things, but this still hurts. I still remember how Brianna felt about him. She would be devastated and violently suicidal. I am Java now, it just hurts.” She kissed the ring, then she stood and flung it into the gore-splattered trees. “Let’s go.” She wiped her tears away and put Nikki back in her car seat. Then she opened the passenger door and got in. Sammy walked around, opened the door, and kissed her, when she ran out of air, he let go. She smiled sadly at him. Dean turned her and kissed her.

”Sammy, please be careful and stay with us.” Dean kissed him quickly.

”I will.”

They started out. Java looked at what was her Aunt’s business and home. She closed her eyes and vowed they would pay, one way or another, The House of Evil was going down.

Both vehicles pulled up in front of Adrienne’s pretty Tudor Cottage. Dean called inside and said they need to be moving out, he asked did everyone have at least half a tank. Then he surprised Java into her mouth hanging open. “Adrienne do you have room in your garage for my car? I don’t want Sammy alone in it.” He smiled and closed Java’s mouth. “Thanks. I’ll have him pull in. He called Sam. “Sam pull Gladys into the garage, then let’s transfer everything, including weapons into the truck.”

Java was sitting on Gladys hood feeding Nikki, Sam and Dean we’re enjoying the joy floating through the connection, Ash had came out to help. They were enjoying her singing, “The Rainbow Connection” from the first Muppet Movie to Nikki. The garage door opened. Sam and Dean stopped at the pain that went searing through the connection, Ash looked when the singing stopped. Bobby stopped when he noticed the level of hostility from all three men, his heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down Java’s face. He had the box of their stuff, what he thought they might need to get through this down by Ash’s feet and went to walk towards her. Ash stepped in his path.

“If you are going to offer more lame ass apologies for why you think what you said yesterday, turn around. HO blew up John’s body outside of what used to be Ellen and Jo’s home, which she barely escaped. She doesn’t need you pissing on her parade, not today.” Ash said with the most venom they’d ever heard from him.

”I want to apologize to my niece. Rufus does too, but we thought both might be too much for her, we heard about The Roadhouse.” Bobby looked at her.

”It’s okay, Ash. Thank you.” Java said quietly. Bobby looked up and sniffed when Rufus came out. “They weaponized the box, they stuffed his remains in. He was wearing the real ring when the DBs beheaded him. But Ketch put the fake in with the letter to let me know who they blew up. I saw him put it back on and put the fake in his pocket. He did that so I couldn’t even have that to remember him by. I can’t lose all of him and lose you and be okay, Uncle Whiskers, please.” She was crying. Bobby felt his heart twist. He hugged her and she sobbed. Bobby rubbed her back. He had tears in his eyes, when he pulled back.

”I love you, just as you are, it was just overwhelming seeing the little girl who would call for someone to put the spider outside rather than kill it, rip out a spinal column, with ease. I was a fool, I don’t deserve a second chance, but please may I have one, Pumpkin?”

”Yes! I love you, so much!” She hugged him Nikki complained, they both chuckled. Bobby took her so Rufus could apologize.

”I love you, Brat! I always have and I always will. You are stronger than we are. I wouldn’t have made it this far and certainly not with so much ability to love still there. Can you forgive me?”

”I already have and I learned to hang on and fight from the two of you and the lady who I owe a bar and living quarters to.” She smiled. He hugged her. Then Bobby gave her back the fussing, Nikki. Java laughed.

Bobby went and stood by Sam. Sam turned around. “Don’t ever hurt her like that again and we’ll stay fine. You are my father. You and Dean. John was hers. She’s hurting, you just made it bearable by giving her back her Uncle Whiskers.”

”You grew up to be a good man. I love you, kid.” They hugged.

”We can skip the mushy. She’s good so we’re good. And...I love you.” Dean frowned.

”You are still too young to be so hard, but you are a good man too. I love you, too.” Bobby said.

”I ain’t Bobby. I’m sorry I was an ass. You are still my honorary nephews. Damn! I love you!” He smacked each in the back and went to get more boxes.

Java looked at the truck, at Gladys. “Even if we leave non-essential stuff here. We don’t have enough space.”

”I’m not selling Gladys.” Dean replied.

”Of course not. John told me where he left the truck he stole from Bobby, when we went off the grid. It’s an hour and half from here. Baby’s there. We go in Gladys, park her next to Baby, make sure both are covered and functional in case at some point we need them. Get the truck and come back. We just spend gas money and gain storage space for the journey to the safe house. Dean, I think Sam and I should go, you stay with Nikki. If they think my major protection has left and Nikki and I are both here, they’ll hit here. You are more than human deadly, plus you were deadly before the changes. You plus, the others, you’ll both be safer. Sam and I can take care of each other. We will be gone four hours, tops.” Java looked at Sam for help.

”Dean, she and Nikki have to be split up if we are not all together. We can’t afford to spend money on a vehicle. It’s just a quick trip, we will leave instructions and if anything happens or you don’t hear from us when you should, it is not far. She is doing this, you can feel it too, she will break an Alpha command and hurt herself because we need the space. You can feel the obsession growing too.” Sam tried reasoning.

”Mags and I just packed a couple of duffels and what medical supplies we had at home. It wouldn’t take up much space. I was coming to suggest we rent or buy something with storage space. So, we will drive it.”

”Can you drive? I mean defensive, high speed, driving, all terrains?” Dean said not very friendly.

Janice got in his face. “Drop the He-Man attitude! Yes, your mates are going to be out there. You know, they are probably safer away from here than they are here. If they came or are watching and preparing to attack, they are prepared for one hit, stationary. Scan Gladys for tracking devices. We all leave and run some kind of errand except for two, don’t make it obvious who has Nikki. You trust her with Ellen, The Sullivans, Ash, we make sure they have to guess where she is. They sneak out. Then we all come back. They won’t know where the baby is and they won’t know where they’ve gone.” Mags pulled on Janice.

”I’m mad at the situation, Mags, not at Janice. From day one, she hasn’t been afraid to hand me my bottom.” He turned to the others. “What she said. We scan everything real good. Inside and out, make sure we are scrambled up the ying-yang and whoever has Nikki, no car seat so be careful, or Java will, well, let your imagination fill in the rest.” He turned around and looked at his mates. “I want directions and route, once we are sure they can’t hear. Straight up and back. Kiss Baby for me and give Gladys love, tell them we will come back.” Dean’s eyes sparkled with unshod tears. “If it doesn’t kill me. I can’t survive without either one of you. You will leave tomorrow. They are expecting something from the yelling and gathering.” Java scented the air.

”Scar about a block away watching through binoculars. Otherwise, I don’t smell anything except our unwanted guest.” Java was jazzed and that scared her mates. “Janice and Mags please make sure angel eyes don’t see this, please I don’t want to be the cause of her never ending nightmares.”

”When everyone breaks tomorrow, we should deliver our package and then meet you at the safe house, we have directions.” Sully’s deep voice joined the conversation. Java started crying. Sam took Nikki before she started crying too. Sully put his arms around her and squeezed gently, she was still easy too break. “This is what you asked us to come for. We will be careful. It will be secured. We can’t risk mailing it. Not only is that time in Gitmo or like facility, but it could also go off in a plane or at a crowded train. We secure it we know what we have, we are careful.

Ellen and Jo brought the remains out and a box that Adrienne had in her attic. They laid the remains down next to the box. “Please stand back and be quiet. I don’t even know if I can do this.” They all stepped back. Jo took Nikki inside. Java looked down. Then braced herself. She closed her eyes and after a little bit she started giving off cold, it left fog all around her. She touched the partially frozen body with her bare hands, Just in case it would only work with what she was touching. The wisps of fog narrowed and formed a channel to the body, her eyes started to go opaque and they could feel the chill she was giving out then she pulled it in and channeled it into the body. It began to freeze. They could hear her labored breathing and then puffs came out every time she breathed out. Her skin was going blue. Dean stepped forward to stop her when the body start misting like it was packed in dry ice. She shivered, let go and cried from the pain, but the tears froze on her face. Ellen wrapped her in a blanket. She pointed at the dry ice that Ellen had brought with her. Then she pointed to the large Styrofoam cooler. She pantomimed breaking him to fit. She had him put the ice in the bottom. Sam and Dean pressed him in, everyone but Java gagged when they heard the body crunching as it broke. Dean looked at her, her teeth were chattering as her body tried to warm itself again.

”I’m gonna have to setup the bomb. HoneyBear, I am going to need you to point or tell me what goes where. She pantomimed resealing the bag. They looked around. Adrienne had a small version of the bag sealer. They sealed it back tight.

“How bout here?” She kinda smiled.

”Smart ass” Dean said in his head.

”Did someone mention either of your asses?” Sam quipped. She laughed. Everyone sighed. Her dexterity wasn’t back but she could talk. She said to put little balls of Semtex outside the resealed bag. Put primers in each one, but don’t join them or let them touch or they would be playing harps on a cloud. Dean very carefully did what she said. She told him to “Take a small screwdriver and make holes, then carefully thread a wire through each hole, still not letting them touch. Then put each one through the small primer holder holes. Then one at a time put the end of the primers in putty base. Then take the trigger wire and put it in the putty not touching the primers. Now put in the shredded paper, until the cooler does not move at all.” She signaled for everyone to put on a mask and to close the garage door and stuff a towel under it. When everyone was masked and those inside were protected, she had the HMX gel she had mixed in a small, sealed pouch. “Alpha please put several small circles of plumber’s glue on the pouch then affix the pouch to the putty. The other side put more glue and affix it to the TNT. Now screw the prongs on the trigger wire to the trigger, make sure it is secure.” Dean finished that. “Please.” She shivered. “Tell everyone put us to go inside and everyone to the far side. No just in case, have them go to the alley behind her house. It should be far enough, if you lean on the flap, etc. BOOM! Sam before he does this write on the outside flap, the addressee and address, make it urgent and from her favorite lap dog, Ketch. Please take the note and tape it to another side.” Sam carefully did that. “I love you both, just in case.” They told her and each other. “Glue the TNT to the inside of the box. Right beneath the last flap they will open. Leave the pin in, make sure the string on the pin is outside the box. Now, close that flap. Tape it shut gently, but firmly. It can’t come open or Sully and Janey die. Now carefully pull the pin.” They held their breath, Dean pulled. They were all still alive. “Go wash your hands. Sully never handle the box directly, make sure you have on gloves. The HMX is a poison as well. The Semtex apron with timer that you asked for is there. Don’t mess around. This could take out most of a city block once The Semtex and HMX ignite. Dean and Sully secured it in their back seat on the floor. Made it as immovable as they could. Same with the apron. They heard metal clanging and she had thawed enough to switch their license plates. “The other two sets are here. They have current tags in the place the state puts them. Please travel at night!”

Sully hugged her tight. “We will be at the meeting place in one piece in eight or nine days. Please don’t let her come looking if we are not.” He looked at her Alphas.

”We’ll do our best, but you know how she is.” Dean sighed. “Once we and they are out of here you are not to go look for them, let yourself be lured into going there to free them, trade yourself or in any way endanger yourself or our child by going on a mission that you know is deadly concerning them meeting us at the safe house.” Dean said with his Alpha timbre. “Except for going potty or poo poo, you are not to be out of our sight, until they are safely with us. Understand?”

”Yes, Alpha.” She started crying.

”Do I need to repeat myself, Omega?”

”No Alpha, I understand.” Sully leaned down and kissed her deeply. Then he hugged Sam and Dean and got in the truck.

”Ladybug. Promise me, no wild choices, no putting yourself out as bait, etc.” Janey asked.

”I promise.” She wrapped her arms around Janey and sobbed. “Please bring both of you back. You’re family. I don’t think I can handle losing any of my family, because of my war.” Janey kissed her deeply, too. Then a soft kiss, then she brushed her hair. She let go. Java all out cried. She hugged Sam and Dean. “Can’t wait for a go at those asses.” She whispered in their ear. They smiled.

”Be careful. You are our pack. We can make it official later, if you want. I’m not that bossy, okay, rarely unless called for in Alpha.”

“We will think on it. Sully is measuring bossiness against sibling shared traits and other measurements.” She hugged again, then asked them to close the connection. They shook their heads when it was closed. “Take care of her. She’s gonna crash sooner or later.” Janey whispered. Then she got in and they pulled away.

”We are going to bed. How does ten sound for everyone?” They all agreed. “Adrienne where are we sleeping and everyone else who is not named Java, who is taking the first watch.”

“You are in the last room on the left when you go upstairs. It has a mini fridge, for bottles and Java said she has a plug in bottle warmer.” Adrienne hugged Java who was wiping tears away.

”Rufus and I will since we had a less busy day.” Rufus just laughed. Everyone was great with that.

”Ash do you want to take the midnight watch with me. I would like to leave someone with Nikki and Java.”

”Not a problem.” He nodded his head at Java. She was holding herself and shaking.

”I will meet you here at midnight. Goodnight everybody.” There were a chorus of good nights. Sam picked Java up and she fell against him. Dean took Nikki from Jo. “She’s fine. She’s just dropping. She hates that we can’t do the most dangerous part.” Jo nodded. Dean went up. He opened the door then closed and locked it. He set the alarm on his watch and they hid weapons around the room. Java didn’t move when they took off her guns and sheath and assorted knives and stilettos. They looked at each other concerned. She just let them strip her. She was chilled but not from the ice cube trick, from the drop. They both stripped. Sam put Nikki in her portable bassinet. He covered her with her new blankets from Aunt Adrienne. Then they climbed under the covers and what was meant to be a comforting kiss by Dean, got turned hot and steamy by Java, she was stiff from the drop but she could kiss and she made his ears smoke. Sam started laving his mark and scooted down so he could open her up with his tongue. Dean groaned as she stiffly stroked his length. He laved her mark. Then feasted on her breasts, Dean slid down her front, lifted her leg up over her head in a leg raise, which she held and used his mouth and her fingers until she edged.

”Alpha, please keep going, please. She twisted her nipples. Sam pulled her head back and kissed her. He and Dean prepared to slide in at the same time, slow and steadily. They knew she wasn’t fully back from the drop, because she didn’t hear them. Dean nodded, while she was lost in Sam’s kiss. She moaned when they slid in slow and steady, she tried to get them to go faster by clinching, but they kept the pace. When they were both in, they started moving fast. She came. She held her leg up and marked Dean wherever she could reach. Sam laved her shoulder, Dean pulled her up where he could to. She came hard, they came at the same time, their knots caught and they bit into her shoulders. She bit her hand to keep from screaming. When their knots went down, they both chuckled, she was asleep. Dean looked down at Nikki, she slept through all their noise. He smiled at Sam. Dean grabbed him and kissed him deep, until they ran out of breath.

”Be safe, Sam. I don’t know how to live without you and I don’t want to live without either of you. I am keeping you out of the rotation. You need to be well rested when you go.” Dean laid down. “Come here. I don’t have much time but my butt misses you.”

Sam stood and moved their very asleep Omega over, then straddle Dean. “You want it rough? Or do we need to waste time for me to open you up?” Sam kissed his brother as filthy as possible.

”Rough and I can taste her in your kiss.”

”I can taste her in your kiss.” Sam pulled back so Dean could get on all fours. Then he spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Then he slid the tip in Dean. Dean moaned. “Want more?”

”Yes.” Dean said through his teeth as he tried not to moan loud and wake the household.

”Be careful what you ask for. “ Sam replied and started slamming his brother hard. Dean moaned again. Sam licked his mark and a Dean nodded. Sam kept slamming until Dean came all over his chest, his knot caught and Sam sank his fangs into his brother’s shoulder, then laved it to keep the bleeding down. Sam pulled them over on their sides. When his knot slipped lose, he turned Dean on his back and cleaned up his chest and stomach. They just cuddled for a while, until the alarm went off. It woke up both of the sleeping females. Java kissed Dean and told him to be careful. Then she picked up the startled baby and fixed her bottle. Sam kissed Dean and told him to be careful. He promised he would as he finished dressing. He kissed her hair and gave Sam a peck on the lips. Then he walked over and quietly opened the door so he didn’t disturb the others. Ash walked into the living room at the same time.

”Guess we both got lucky.” Ash wriggled his eyebrows.

”Yeah, we did.” They checked their pistols. Then their rifles. Then they slipped out the front and sent Bobby and Rufus inside.


End file.
